El trio en su ultimo año en Howgarts
by sandra.weasley
Summary: En este fic podremos ver el ultimo año del trio, que pasar con estos 3 chicos acso ron y hermione estaran juntos al fin ... por que mejor lo lees y me das tu opinion.
1. Chapter 1 EL ULTIMO AÑO DE ESTUDIOS

**Espero que les Guste el fic ... el fic no es mio ... es de una compañera de foro que me pido que subiera su fic .. y la vdd es que me gusta mucho ya que esta lleno de alegrias, de tristezas, de todos un poco .. esta muy completo ... **

**El Trio en su ultimo año en Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1: EL ULTIMO AÑO DE ESTUDIOS**

-Harry..hola ..Harry- decía una voz en un tono soñador y paterno.

-profesor?...pero estoy soñando- Harry trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos sobre el profesor Dumbledore que estaba sentado junto a su cama, de seguro estaba soñando.

-no es un sueño Harry- decía mientras tomaba su brazo y sonería.

-pero usted esta muer...

-solo te puedo decir que estoy aquí...y que nunca te dejaría seguir solo...esta magia es mas fuerte...y- se levanto dirigiéndose hacia una esquina del cuarto de Harry (en casa de sus tíos, los Dursley) fue en ese momento donde Harry comprobó que aunque sentía la presencia del profesor, realmente era una especie de fantasma (pero mas real) lo que estaba frente a sus ojos -...de este modo te acompañare en todo momento..estaré contigo para ayudarte contra Tom, por lo tanto es mi deseo que mañana te vayas a las casa de los Señores Weasley, para la boda de Bill claro, y para que ellos te lleven al expreso de Hogwarts, tienes que terminar tus estudios, debes preaparte mas para enfrentar a Tom.

- profesor no creo es tar mas seguro en Hogwarts que en otro lugar...permítame ir a buscar los Horcruxes estoy segu..

-no Harry...si dejas el colegio...habrás hecho lo que Tom espera...y no permitiré que te enfrentes a él sin recibir tu ultimo año de estudios...la profesora McGonagall tiene algunas indicaciones para ti y seguro que en estos días recibirás la carta del colegio.

-profesor me será difícil estar en Hogwarts y saber que usted no es el director.

-pero estaré ahí...te lo prometo...ahora- dijo Dumbledore acercándose y poniendo su mano en la frente de Harry- ...es hora de irme...te veré en Hogwarts.

Fue lo ultimo que Harry escucho antes de caer en un profundo sueño; al día siguiente se despertó con la luz del sol acto seguido escucho que llamaban a la puerta..mientras se vestía "pase" la tía Petunia entro al cuarto con un rostro menos desencajado y un tono de voz menos altanero.

-hablaron por teléfono los señores Weasley...los que te vinieron a buscar hace algunos años...dicen que te invitan a la boda de uno de sus hijos y esperan que vayas, que mañana podrás ir por la chimenea, que te van a mandar no se que y solicitan que te quedes con ellos hasta que regreses a la escuela...yo...le dije que tu los localizabas...puedes ir- y con el mismo rostro se dio la vuelta con destino al pasillo, pero...

-tia Petunia...mañana me iré de esta casa...y...después de este año en hogw..el colegio no regresare aquí...solo quiero decirte que te agradezco que me hayas "cuidado" estos años.

-no tienes que agradecer nada... era el deber que me dejo tu madre...en media hora baja a desayunar...

El ultimo día de Harry en la casa Dursley fue común y corriente, encerrado en su cuarto acomodando sus cosas, bajaba a la cocina para ayudar, paso la tarde observando el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado, hasta que cayo la noche y Harry se hundió en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Harry se levanto un poco antes de que saliera el sol, unos minutos después mientras desayunaban una lechuza pequeña y gris entro como rayo por la ventana de la cocina, haciendo que los Dursley se sobre saltaran, sin embargo no hicieron mas alboroto, cosa que asombro a Harry, talvez por que era lo ultimo "extraño" que pasaría ahí, se dijo así mismo. La pequeña lechuza se poso en la pierna de Harry y este tomo la bolsita que traía en una de sus patas junto a una nota.

_Querido Harry: _

_Arthur ha conseguido que a las 12:00 del día el ministerio conecte la chimenea de tus tíos a la red de polvos flu por lo tanto solo tendrás algunos minutos para llegar aquí, la bolsita trae unos cuantos que te servirán para un solo viaje. _

_Te esperamos con mucho cariño _

**Atte: Molly Weasley **

-voy a bajar mis cosas- y acto seguido subió corriendo, casi volando las escaleras, para bajar su baúl, su escoba y a Hegwid. Eran casi las 12 y Harry estaba contento de regresara ver a su amigo Ron, imaginaba que Hermione estaba ya en la madriguera, a Ginny le gustaba que ella fuera antes para...de pronto a Harry se le aclaró la mente, estaría junto a Ginny por ese mes de vacaciones¿estará cerca de mi¿la veré todos los día, y ¿sin poder acércame a ella mas que como su amigo?...esto era un error.

-Harry ya son las 12...- la voz de tío Vermon lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Harry..toma...se que te gustará- extendió la mano tía Petunia, Harry tomo un portarretrato con bordes dorados y figuras en forma de rosas de plata, en el había una pequeña foto (muggle) un poco vieja y estropeada, en ella estaban 4 personas sonrientes de las cuales alcanzó a reconocer a 2 (su tía Petunia y a su madre).

-somos tu abuelos, tu madre y yo...esa foto fue poco antes de que ella recibiera es carta de "su colegio"... el portarretrato era suyo- dijo tía Petunia algo ¿nostálgica?

-gracias tía Petunia –Harry sintió que las lagrimas lo traicionarían así que se dio la vuelta, puso sus cosas dentro de la chimenea y se coloco también, saco los polvos flu y vio por ultima vez la casa Dursley, a sus tíos y a su primo –adiós, "la madriguera"- las flamas verdes se alzaron tapando por completo a Harry, el cayó en un remolino oscuro y unos segundos después salió disparado de la chimenea y cayó de espaldas en el piso de la sala de los Weasley... Harry se levanto algo mareado observó a su alrededor buscando a alguien y en el sofá vio a la persona que anhelaba encontrar y al mismo tiempos se negaba a mirarla.

-hola Ginny- lo único que alcanzo a decir antes que "su pelirroja" se levantara

-mamá ya llego Harry- tampoco ella lo miro – bienvenido- dijo en un tono seco y a su vez triste, se dirigió a las escaleras sin voltear a mirarlo...

-¡ahh bienvenido querido, que bueno que ya estas aquí...Ron...Ron ...baja rápido Harry ha llegado- la señora Weasley salió de la cocina algo apurada, seguro esta preparando la comida, mientras lo abrazaba, Harry logro ver como Ginny se asomaba por las escaleras, sus ojos se encontraron y ahora sí las lagrimas brotaron por los ojos de ambos, detrás de Ginny apareció Ron que le daba la mejor de sus sonrisas, parecía agitado como su hubiera corrido toda la mañana... detrás de él apareció un rostro sonriente y algo ¿culpable?

-hola Ron, Hermione-dijo Harry, la señora Weasley regresó a la cocina dejándolos solos en la sala, en cuanto Molly desapareció Ginny hizo los mismo.

-te ayudo compañero- dijo Ron tomando su baúl, al tiempo que Harry sacaba a Hegwi de su jaula.

-¿cómo has estado Harry?- dijo Hermione, era obvio que ambos querían saber si regresarían a Hogwarts o emprendería el viaje que se habían propuesto.

**-bien...tengo que contarles algo- dijo Harry, mientras entraban al cuarto de Ron...**


	2. Chapter 2 CONVERSACIONES, LAS CARTAS, UN

**Capítulo 2: CONVERSACIONES, LAS CARTAS, UN ENCUENTRO Y LA BODA**

Harry les contó el "encuentro" que tuvo con Dumbledore y para sorpresa de este, ni Ron ni Hermione se mostraron extrañados, Ron comentó que la profesora McGonagall tenia algunas cosas que hacer en el colegio, ordenes de Dumbledore y que esperaba la ayuda de la Orden, ella y Moddy estaban al frente ahora.

La hora de la comida llego y Harry no deseaba bajar pero también tenia mucha hambre, todos estuvieron tranquilos, aunque Bill algo nervioso, Ron comento a Harry que Lupin lo estaba ayudando con unas pociones para no transformarse mucho cuando hubiera luna llena (N/A: debemos recordar que Greyback no lo contamino por completo así que solo sufriría algunos cambios pero nunca una transformación total) Ginny solo bajo comió y volvió a subir con el pretexto de que le dolía la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde estuvo tranquilo Harry y Ron la pasaron jugando ajedrez mágico en la sala. Cuando se acercaba la noche Remus Lupin hizo su aparición en La Madriguera.

-hola Harry... que gusto verte aquí – dijo Remus sonriéndole y estrechando su mano.

-hola Remus...supongo que vienes apoyar a Bill- Remus acento la cabeza

-parece que llegue temprano, Bill fue a ver a Fleur.

-¿podemos hablar?

-si quieren suban al cuarto para que estén cómodos – dijo Ron al tiempo que su reina sacaba a rastra a un peón de Harry...

_ya en el cuarto _

-Remus ¿que pasa con Tonks?

-Nymphadora quiere una relación que yo no puedo ofrecerle- dijo en un tono triste

-yo se que no puedo opinar sobre ustedes...pero solo mira como le afecto tu indiferencia...la verdad la vi muy mal

-lo se Harry ...y te confieso que estoy enamorado de ella...pero es muy difícil vivir con un licántropo.

-ella lo sabe y acepta lo que sea, te puede ayudar para las lunas llenas, cuidar que no lastimes a nadie, que te tomes la poción, no se.

-lo he estado pensando Harry...gracias por preocuparte por mi...bueno y tu ¿cómo estas con Ginny?

-¿con Ginny?- a Harry le cambio la cara, su expresión se torno triste y con dolor

-creo que ustedes se quieren y no es justo que estén separados

-Remus no es lo mismo...Voldemort pue..

-ella lo sabe, desde que te conoció, después de haber sido poseída por él y aun te sigue queriendo... te sigue esperando...piénsalo ¿si?- Lupin salió del cuarto dejando a un Harry envuelto en una lucha de sentimientos...

-¡Ron, Harry llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts!- dijo Hermione mientras entraba al cuarto y los zangoloteaba para despertarlos. Los chicos tomaron sus cartas y observaron la lisa de materias, tanto Harry como Ron se asombraron al ver que solo tenían 4 (encantamientos, transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones) cosa que a Hermione no le agrado y estaba a punto del colapso, ya que además de eso recibió una nota donde negaban que se tomaran materias adicionales.

**-¡Ron...mira hermanito..mira esto...!- dijo una emocionada Ginny que brinco a la cama de Ron y abrazo a su hermano mostrándole los resultado de sus TIMOS. (N/A: durante el primer mes de vacaciones los alumnos de quinto fueron llamados al Ministerio de Magia para los exámenes) Harry solo observo la escena añorando ser él el que estuviera con "su pelirroja", a tiempo que su amigo leía en voz alta: **

_Resultados del Nivel de Magia Ordinaria __  
__Notas de Aprobado __  
__Excepcional (O) __  
__Excede Expectativas (E) __  
__Aceptable (A) ___

_Notas de Desaprobado __  
__Pobre (P) __  
__Terrible (D) __  
__Troll (T) _

_Ginny Weasley ha alcanzado: __  
__Astronomía A __  
__Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica E __  
__Encantamientos E __  
__Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura O __  
__Adivinación P __  
__Herbología E __  
__Historia de la Magia D __  
__Pociones E __  
__Transformaciones E _

-FELICIDADES GINNY- abrazo a su amiga y después de que Ron le diera un beso en la frente tomo la carta y salió "voy a decirle a mamá" , Harry centro su vista en su carta algo incomodo (¡lo había ignorado por completo!) Ron y Hermione se percataron de la situación y ella salió con el pretexto de mandar una carta a sus padres. Harry se levanto...

-te sigue queriendo ¿sabes?...esa actitud es su escudo...no le gusta mostrarse débil- dijo Ron algo triste por la situación que había entre su hermana y su mejor amigos

-la actitud de los dos sirve para que no la ataquen y no sea lastimada...yo también la sigo queriendo- y dicho esto se encerró en el baño.

Una vez arreglados bajaron a desayunar, en la mesa solo se hablaba de las calificaciones de Ginny y la boda (que era en dos días) Harry apuradamente probo bocado, sentía que se ahoga, se disculpo con todos y regreso al cuarto, ahí saco el álbum de fotos de sus padres, cosa que lo relajo bastante. Un "toc-toc" lo saco de sus pensamientos -adelante- dijo sin ganas, cuando vio quien era se sentó en la cama algo extrañado de que ella entrar a ese cuarto sabiendo que el estaba solo.

-quería...darte las gracias...me ayudaste mucho el año pasado para mis TIMOS- dijo Ginny algo tímida y recargada en la puerta ( evitando que alguien la abriera)

-no tienes que agradecerlo te apoye con mucho – Harry se cayó para evitar decir algo mas incomodo, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mano extendida de Ginny, Harry la estrecho, pero al tiempo que tuvieron contacto, ella lo jalo algo desprevenido y quedaron uno frente al otro, ella se encontró atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Harry.

-Ginny ...yo...-dijo Harry en un susurro sus rostros estaban muy cerca

-solo esta vez –exclamo Ginny y le dio un tierno besos que apenas rozo sus labios, pero a Harry no le sirvió eso, la abrazo y la beso con una gran pasión, era un beso anhelado y que suplicaba nunca terminar, pronto falto el aire entre ellos, se separaron y Harry recapacito lo que había hecho, se dio la vuelta.

-Ginny...no fue...mi..- se hoyo un portazo, Harry había vuelto a quedarse solo en el cuarto.

La actitud de Ginny volvió a ser la misma, ignorando a Harry por completo y evitando estar en el mismo lugar que él salvo lo necesario, el día de la boda comenzó muy tranquilo ( N/A: debido a que no había ánimos para una fiesta, solo estuvieron los Weasley los papas y la hermana de Fleur, la profesora McGonagall, Moddy, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione y Harry). Fue una pequeña ceremonia, a pesar de todo estuvo ameno, pero a Harry le rondaba un pensamiento que debía expresarlo lo antes posible.

-necesito que hablemos- dijo tomando del brazo a Ginny y llevándola a la cocina, Ron observo la situación y con la disposición de seguirlos se levanto, pero una manos fue muy rápida, ya que lo jalo de nuevo al asiento.

-déjalos..tienen que tener privacidad- le dijo Hermione al oído.

_en la cocina _

-no tenemos nada que hablar- dijo una Ginny cortante y un poco altanera

-¿quieres dejar esa estúpida postura?

-¿y tu quieres dejar esa estúpida decisión?- Ginny lo encaro, algo que a Harry lo asombro pero al mismo tiempo le encantó

-solo te digo que nunca se va a volver a repetir lo que paso en el cuarto- esas palabras si que dolieron no solo en Ginny sino también en él

**-¿acabaste?- en ambos chicos las lagrimas saldrían proto, el asentó - ...bien- se dio la vuelta. El resto de la tarde ella estuvo platicando con Charlie, en algún momento se perdió de la vista de Harry pero unos instantes después reapareció... **


	3. Chapter 3 MUCHAS SORPRESAS EN HOGWARTS

**Capítulo 3: MUCHAS SORPRESAS EN HOGWARTS**

**Si los días que había pasado en la madriguera habían sido difíciles ahora eran peor, Harry se sentía muy mal por haberle dicho eso a Ginny, y para tratar de aclarar su mente le contó a Ron lo sucedido, este ultimo se limito a contener sus ganas de golpear a Harry y a su vez le recordaba que estando en Hogwarts no habría peligro para Ginny cosa que saco de sus casillas a Harry, provocando que hubiera mas tensión entre los chicos. El cumpleaños de Harry pasó muy tranquilo, ya que él no quería festejos solo recibió algunas felicitaciones (a excepción de Ginny ) y en la comida hubo un sencillo pastel. El fin del verano llego, los gemelos habían llevando los libros de los chicos para no exponerlos a salir de casa. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana del 1 de septiembre, uno por uno de los chicos fueron pasando la barrera del anden 9 ¾ y para ellos fue un asombro el ver la cantidad de alumnos que regresarían a Hogwarts después de todo lo sucedido. **

-no pensé que regresaran tantos...mejor dicho todos- dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaban en un compartimiento.

-como les dije no estamos en más peligro aquí que en casa...supongo que el ministerios y la orden estarán cuidando Hogwarts

-tienes razón Ron – dijo Harry dejándose caer en un asiento. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin nada interesante, cuando llegaron y bajaron del tren escucharon "los de primero síganme" era la voz inconfundible de el semi-gigante y guardián de los terrenos y llaves de Hogwarts, pero para Harry, Ron y Hermione era la voz de su amigo Hagrid "luego los veo" alcanzo a decirles antes de llevar a los de primero a los botes.

Cuando Harry entro al Gran Comedor el corazón le latió a mil por hora, al ver la mesa de profesores y ver que la profesora McGonagall era la que estaba sentada en el lugar del director, se sentaron, y en una revisión de las mesas Harry alcanzo a ver a Michael Corner (uno de los ex-novios de "su pelirroja") Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Crabbe y Goyle ( menos altaneros, seguro por no tener a Malfoy junto ellos) las gemelas Parvati, los hermanos Colin y Denis Crevey, Lavander (que tenia una cara de furia al ver a Hermione sentada junto a Ron) Neville, Seamus, Dean (otro que seguía tras de su pelirroja) entre otros que conocía de vista y le daba gusto ver que seguían fieles a Hogwarts. La ceremonia de selección paso sin problema alguno.

-bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la directora McGonagall cuando todos los de primero estuvieron en sus nuevas casas- por razones que todos conocemos el ministerio me ha nombrado directora y el sub-director es el profesor Flitwit- hubo algunos aplausos cuando el profesor hizo una reverencias sobre la mesa- otra decisión que hemos tomado tanto el Ministerio y el colegio es que este año no habrá torneo de Q uidditch, no queremos arriesgarlos más- hubo un lamento general en todo el gran comedor "es lo mejor, no tengo ganas de un torneo" comento Harry en un nivel de voz que sólo Ron y Hermione lo escucharon- ahora debo darles la bienvenida y un eterno agradecimiento a dos magos que han aceptado impartir clases en este colegio.

Hubo otro murmullo, "como no lo había notado" se pregunto Harry "quien ocuparía el lugar de ese asesino", se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que la profesora McGonagall volvía a levantar las manos para tener la atención de todos.

-la materia de Pociones será impartida por alguien que es muy querida en el ministerio y que se que es la persona perfecta para ustedes en estos momentos, una cálida bienvenida para la profesora Nymphadora Tonks- al tiempo que ella aparecía en la mesa de profesores se escucharon los aplausos de los alumnos -la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras será impartida por alguien que ya estuvo aquí y que el ministerio ha otorgado su regreso, a lo cual todos los profesores estamos contentos...por favor démosle un aplauso al profesor...Remus Jonh Lupin- hizo su aparición a un lado de la profesora y todo el gran comedor estallo en aplausos, Harry, Ron y Hermione no lo podían creer Remus volvería hacer su profesor- ahora a todos buen provecho- y un instante después la comida apareció en las mesas.

-no lo puedo creer.. ¿por qué nunca nos dijeron? – decía Ron medio somnoliento mientras se ponía la ropa de dormir

-querían ver nuestra cara de asombro..ambos nos miraron cuando aparecieron

-tienes razón..bueno hasta mañana...aunque lamento lo del Quidditch... ya me gusto volver a las clases - y dicho esto Ron cerro las cortinas de su cama. Harry estaba acomodándose cuando por la ventana entro una lechuza blanca y pequeña, una que nunca había visto en su vida, se poso en su cama y extendió su pata, Harry tomo la nota y acto seguido la lechuza salió y se perdió en el cielo oscuro.

_Cuando lo necesites _

_En el salón de menesteres, tres veces, "necesito verte" _

• _D _.

Los primeros meses de clases fueron amenos principalmente por las clases, provocando que Harry olvidara por completo la situación del mundo mágico, pero aunque hubiera querido saberlo no habría tenido éxito, esto debido a que Vodemort y sus mortifagos habían estado ocultos y sin dar señales de vida. Noviembre llego mas rápido de los esperado.

-has lo que quieras – contestaba una Hermione demasiado serena cuando se dirigían a la cena de Halloween, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta ya que ella no había seguido el juego de comenzar una pelea, cosa que no paso por alto Harry.

-¿me perdí algo?- dijo Harry cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor

-parece que si- dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a Hermione que se sentó junto a Ginny algo alejada de ellos.

_RECUERDO _

-ya te dije que esos no son los ingredientes para la poción... –decía Hermione -quieres que Tonks te castigue?- regañaba a Ron, ambos estaban en la sala común, era de noche y esta totalmente solitaria (Harry se había cansado de verlos pelear a cada rato y estaba ya dormido)

-entonces cuales son?

-ya te los dije Ron... ya los anotaste en el ensayo no se por que los cambiaste

-yo no los cambie estos son lo que me dictaste- dijo Ron con un tono de victima, Hermione llego a punto mas alto de su coraje y azotó el libro de pociones de Ron, cuando este cayó al suelo salió de él un pedazo de pergamino, ella lo levanto, Ron palideció, ahí estaba los ingredientes que ella le había dictado anteriormente.

-yo...este...mira..

-es el colmo...tu crees que no me cansa estar peleando contigo?

-pero... -Hermione se levanto como un huracán y se dirigió a las escaleras -...pero a mi me fascina pelear contigo- ella se paro en seco volteo a ver a Ron.

-pues búscate otra diversión Ronald Weasley...

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO **_

-así que te fascina pelear con ella- repitió Harry las palabras de Ron

-bueno...si me molestara ya estaría muerto de tanto coraje ¿no crees?- trato de cambiar la idea Ron, sonrojándose a la vez.

-¿te abandonaron Ron?- dio una voz burlona frente a ellos, era Lavander, Ron solo se concreto a mirarla, si hubiera podido, la habría esfumado -¿qué se siente?

-lárgate...ella no es como tu- dijo Ron con toda una furia contenida. Lavander siguió caminado, fingió tropezarse y derramo su jugo de calabaza en todo el lado izquierdo de la túnica de Hermione. Harry no vio como pero Ron estaba del otro lado de la mesa "¡que te pasa Lavander!" alcanzo a decir "controla a tu novia Ron" dejo Hermione y salió del gran comedor como un huracán entre lagrimas. Ron corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y alcanzo a Hermione cuando ella entraba por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda...


	4. Chapter 4 ¡ESTO NO PASA TODOS LOS AñOS!

**Capítulo 4: ¡ESTO NO PASA TODOS LOS AñOS!**

-Hermione ella no es mi novia- Ron tomo el brazo de Hermione y la pudo detener a mitad de la sala común.

-pues por su comportamiento lo parece- dijo ella sin verlo y sentándose en el sofá enfrente a la chimenea.

-quítate eso..te vas a ensuciar mas- Ron se sentó junto a ella y le ayudo a desabotonar la túnica del uniforme, las manos de ambos se mezclaron y se miraron fijamente, Ron limpio con un dedo los restos de lagrimas de la cara de Hermione, el simple contacto con su rostro hizo que la mente de Ron volara y le pidiera hacer locuras "contrólate Ron" se dijo en su cabeza. Hermione también tenia sentimientos encontrados, pudo salir de ese transe en el que habían caído y se levantó, la túnica cayó al suelo y él observo a una Hermione diferente una que estaba escondida bajo esa túnica, no era su amiga, ni siquiera era la chica que el atino a encontrar en 4to año, no, era una mujer, una mujer que lo volvía loco.

-no comprendo su actitud- volvía a mirar a Ron mientras se paraba a un lado de la chimenea

-es por que tu y yo estamos todos el tiempo juntos...y...

-si pero... no tengo nada que ella me puede envidiar...soy yo...la que tendría que sentir esa envidia- él no dejo de mirarla, ¿estaba pensando lo mismo que ella?

-tu...a ella...¿que le envidias a ella..Hermione? – dijo Ron tomando un tono piraron

-¿que le envidio?...que la hayas besado...que la hayas acariciado...que ella no se tu amiga...sino la chica con la quieres ...y este sentimiento me esta matando...- dijo esto tan rápido como pudo y literalmente se monto en Ron que aun estaba sentado y se acerco a sus labios dándole un beso al cual Ron no pudo reaccionar, Hermione comprendió lo que paso y se separo de él "solo soy su amiga, su eterna amiga" se dijo así misma e intento levantarse algo apenada, pero ahora Ron fue el mas rápido y la jalo hacia él para unir sus labios en un besos apasionado, sus brazos la rodearon sin posibilidad de que ella se fuera (como si lo hubiera querido) Hermione comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Ron, él con sus caderas...en la sala común esta subiendo el calor y no precisamente por el fuego de la chimenea...

-ejem, ejem- Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver quien más estaba ahí y para un mayor asombro era la hermanita de Ron.

-Ginny...que haces aquí? – dijo Ron cuando se levanto al tiempo que Hermione se ponía detrás de el.

-solo quería ver si Hermione se encontraba bien...creo que si – dijo Ginny en un tono picaron que hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran mas, dicho esto la pelirroja salió dejándolos solos de nuevo. Ron la tomo de la mano y volvieron a sentarse

-perdóname... por no haberme decidido a besarte antes...me gustas...y para mi no eres solo mi amiga...te quiero junto a mi...para mi...¿qué me dices?

-te has vuelto muy importante en mi vida y también quiero estar junto a ti...

-felicidades, al fin dejaran de pelear- celebraba Harry, mientras desayunaban, contento por la nueva relación de sus amigos, todos el colegio estaba muy alborotado ya que era la primer visita a Hogsmeade.

-ahh no, esas peleas son el toque mágico de nosotros, amigo mío- dijo Ron divertido, abrazando sin ninguna pena a su novia.

-solo que tendrá un mejor final- le dijo Hermione al oído. En ese instante Ginny hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor junto a Michael Corner que la llevo hasta su mesa dándole un beso en la frente al tiempo que a Harry se le caía la copa con la bebida.

-¿regreso con ese?-pregunto Ron con furia.

-¿Harry podemos hablar?- Hermione seguía mirando a su amigo que bien lo hubieran confundido con un fantasma

-aquí no- dijo Harry en un tono seco y salió con destino a los jardines del castillo.

-ahora regreso- y le dio un tierno beso a Ron.

_**en los jardines **_

-Harry yo se que tienes un decisión tomada...pero a Ginny le esta afectando mucho... estaba segura que iba a poder seguir... pero esta actitud que esta tomando me asusta.

-a que te refieres –a Harry le preocupaba las palabras de su amiga

-no ha regresado con Michael simplemente se lleva con él, pero algunas acciones de ella parecen darle ilusiones a Micha el y me da miedo que el no la respete.

-has visto que el la haya...

-el otro día vi que el la beso a la fuerza, aunque Ginny le dio una cachetada, esta ahí con el y aunque he hablado con ella no me hace caso...yo pienso que podrías estar al pendiente de ella con el mapa..no se me preocupa que ella no pueda detenerlo.

-gracias **Hermione...estaré al pendiente... **

El mes de noviembre estuvo mas largo debido a que se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y los profesores se apuraron a poner nuevos temas y tareas. Harry cada vez que tenia tiempo y notaba que Ginny y Michael no estaba al alcance de su vista, sacaba el mapa del merodeador para saber en donde se encontraban, para su alivio nunca percibió que ella estuviera en peligro. Y así llego Diciembre, Ron y Hermione derramaban miel en todas partes, cosa que a Harry lo ponía feliz, aunque Lavander varias veces trato de acercarse a Ron para que Hermione se enojara, pero su amiga era mas astuta, ya que ella besaba a Ron tan apasionadamente que Lavander era la primera en salir del lugar.

-me puedes prestar la capa de invisibilidad?- decía Ron a Harry esa noche algo apenado.

-si, pero...- a Harry le ganaba la curiosidad

-lo que pasa es que quiero llevar a Hermione al lago, encontré algo que se que le encantará.

si..sácala del baúl.

Después de que Ron saliera volvió a sacar el mapa apostando que encontraría a Ginny en el dormitorio de las chicas...pero para su sorpresa vio dos motas de tinta que caminaba juntos hacia uno de los salones vacíos del 2do. piso, lo que mas lo sobresalto fue ver que esas motas eran " _Ginny Weasley" y "Michael Corner" _, Harry no podía cree que Ginny estuviera ahí a esas horas por su propia voluntad, se puso los zapatos y salió decidió a traer a Ginny de vuelta.

-Michael, por favor recuerda... que solo somos...amigos –decía Ginny a Michael que la jalaba del brazo mientras entraban a uno de los salones.

-y ya te dije que tu no me vas a agarrar de tu trapo- Michael estaba fuera de sí – si quieres seguir este juego, esta bien pero a mi modo- y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, queriendo acariciarla.

-noo...Michael...noo. déjame…por favor….nooo- Ginny no podía escapar de el y entre los manoteos logro darle una cachetada. Michael no soportó esto y la aventó provocando que cayera entre algunas bancas y se lastimara un costado del cuerpo, de tal grado que Ginny no pudo levantarse

-es mejor que te portes bien...

-el que debe portarse bien eres tu..- dijo Harry a la vez que le daba un puñetazo que lo dejo botado en el suelo.

-tu no te metas Potter- Michael se levanto. –aunque no lo creas ella sabe como alborotar a los hombres- y empezó a golpearse con Harry, unos cuantos golpes entre ellos Harry lo pudo agarrar del cuello, logrando detenerlo.

-mas vale que nadie sepa con que te golpeaste, porque sino todos sabrán que trataste de aprovecharte de una mujer...¡lárgate!- Michael salió del salón con sangre en parte de su cara.

-¿estas bien?- se acerco a Ginny que estaba a punto de desmayarse, la cargo y salió para buscar un lugar mejor para curarla. Entrando al pasillo donde estaba el salón de menesteres, pudo identificar en el mapa a Filch que esta a punto de llegar a la esquina y descubrirlo "necesito un lugar para curarla" repitió desesperado 3 veces y la puerta apareció delante de ellos, Harry entro justo antes de que Filch pudiera atraparlos...


	5. Chapter 5 UNA OPORTUNIDAD, SÓLO UNA MÁS

**Capítulo 5: UNA OPORTUNIDAD, SÓLO UNA MÁS**

-Ron...nos vamos caer...-decía Hermione mientras caminaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad rumbo al lago, él la iba abrazando y jugando con su cabello. Cuando llegaron al lago, lo rodearon y justo el lugar donde empezaba el bosque prohibido había un conjunto de piedras que permitían sentarse y observar el cielo estrellado que había esa noche, y como marco principal el colegio Hogwarts, y lo mas rico de es lugar era que desde el castillo no podían ser vistos.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Ron en un tono meloso a su novia cuando llegaron ,entre las piedras estaba un manta con comida y cerveza de mantequilla para dos.

-me encanta...pero mas me encanta...la compañía- se dieron un tierno beso y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida en ese romántico lugar...

-¡ayy!

-lo se duele...pero no tendrás marcas- Harry estaba curando algunos moretones que Ginny tenia en su cuerpo con un ungüento, ella estaba recostada en un sofá junto a la chimenea, el salón de menesteres se parecía mucho a la sala común, aunque un poco mas acogedora.

-¿cómo sabias que estaba ahí?- dijo Ginny después de unos segundo de silencio

-por el mapa...Hermione me comento que estaba preocupada y empecé a revisarlo

-gracias Harry- dijo Ginny en un susurro al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba – nunca pensé que Michael se comportara así...

-en cierto modo lo entiendo...es difícil contenerse... contigo cerca – Harry adopto un tono meloso, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el cabello y con la otra la cintura de su pequeña.

-pero contigo no me hubiera opuesto a nada-Ginny solo alcanzo a levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Harry, quedando a unos escasos centímetros, ambos sentían la respiración del otro... fue entonces Harry el que beso a Ginny un beso tierno y dulce... un beso que pedía una oportunidad.. solo una mas para demostrarse todo el amor que había entre ellos...

-Ginny...no sabes cuanto te amo...cuanto deseo abrazarte..besarte...tenerte conmigo...pero al mismo tiempo...cuanto deseo protegerte...

-entonces eso haremos- lo interrumpió Ginny, Harry no supo que contestar, es mas no supo de que hablaba su pelirroja – vamos a estar juntos...pero ...nadie va a saberlo...delante de todos nos seguiremos **ignorando... y así me protegerás. **

**-ahora me arrepiento de este tiempo sin ti...- dijo Harry acercándose sonriente a Ginny - ..pero te aseguro que vamos a disfrutar del tiempo que sigue juntos- y volvieron a unirse en un beso ahora mas apasionado y largo**...

-es hora de irnos- decía Ron a Hermione al oído ambos estaba recostados en la manta abrazados – te prometo que en navidad te llevare a otro lugar, para estar mas cómodos...y pasarla muy...bien...-esto ultimo provoco una risa picarona de ella.

-mas te vale- ambos se levantaron guardaron las cosas y volviéndose a poner la capa para regresar al castillo...

-pequeña es hora de irnos- ambos se levantaron del sofá y Harry volvió a abrir el mapa, salieron del salón de menesteres con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny dieron un brinco cuando notaron que en la esquina siguiente se encontrarían con Ron y Hermione (N/A: recordemos que a pesar de la capa, en el mapa las personas son detectadas) a penas tuvieron el tiempo justo para separarse.

-ya te dije que puedo caminar sola Harry- dijo Ginny imitando una voz de enojo

-¿qué hacen aquí? – Ron salió debajo de la capa

-yo caminando..este..siguiéndome- señalo Ginny a Harry (que grandes actores serian ese par)

-estaba revisando el mapa... y la vi... le digo que es peligroso estar a estas horas sola – Ron posiblemente estuviera convenciéndose, ¿pero Hermione?

-Ginny el solo se preocupo por ti.. – dijo ella dándole la razón a su amigo, después de todo fue idea de ella vigilarla por medio del mapa

-y quien se lo pidió

-basta...vamos Ginny – dijo Ron tomando a su hermana de la cintura, al mismo tiempo exclamo un grito de dolor.

-¿qué te pasa?

-nada es solo que ayer me caí y me duele...

Harry despertó de muy buen humor..deseando llegar al comedor para ver a su pelirroja...mientras desayunaban Ginny entro y detrás de ella Michael (al parecer se hizo una curación express parecida a lo que Harry hizo con Ginny) el trato de tomarla del brazo, a lo que Harry intento levantarse, pero se detuvo ya que su pequeña respondió dando una tremenda cachetada a Michael que todo el gran comedor se quedo en un silencio total y se sentó junto a Ron, pero sin ver o hablar con Harry...

La noticia de que Ginny Weasley había cacheteado a Michael, corrió por todo el colegio como una ráfaga de viento...Lavander al parecer había desistido de su intento de darle celos y provocar peleas entre Ron y Hermione y la pareja estaba en unos de sus mejores momentos...Harry pasaba algunas tardes libres en la cabaña de Hagrid, este se había vuelto su único cómplice de su relación con Ginny ya que tras algunas lechuzas con mensajes ocultos Ginny iba bajo la capa de invisibilidad a la cabaña de Hagrid, principalmente en las ocasiones que él salía al bosque.

Por otra lado los profesores Tonk's y Lupin cada vez parecían mas ausentes en sus clases, cosa que no pasó por alto para Harry, Ron y Hermione, durante las clases trataban de dar ánimos a los profesores, y al finalizar estas intentaban platicar con ellos, pero ninguno de los dos daba una explicación coherente a su actitud.

-Harry…necesito que te quedes... por favor- pidió Remus al final de una clase.

-si...los veo al rato – se despidió de Ron y Hermione. Cuando quedaron completamente solos...

-necesito pedirte un favor... ¿me podrías prestar la capa de invisibilidad?-

-si claro...pero-

-quiero darle un regalo a Nymphadora... es algo que ella ha deseado pero eso será después de nuestra cita- Remus estaba sumamente nervioso de hablar de ese tema con Harry.

-¿cita?...así que los profesores dará el siguiente paso- Harry tomo un tono picaron que incomodo mas a Remus.

-sinceramente la amo y no puedo seguir siendo indiferente con ella...es difícil...además en la ultima luna llena me apoyo mucho y...

-comprendiste que ella te ama a pesar de todo – completo Harry la frase, dirigiéndose mas a la situación de él con Ginny que a la de Remus y Tonk's.

-¿seguro que hablabas de mi Harry? – dijo Remus escudriño en los ojos de Harry, el cual se negó a verlo.

-bueno...mhm...te puedo traer la capa mañana

-esta bien...te veo mañana Harry... que pases buena tarde...


	6. Chapter 6 MEZCLA DE POCIONES Y DEFENSA

**Capítulo 6: MEZCLA DE POCIONES Y DEFENSA**

Faltaba justo una semana para que iniciaran las vacaciones de navidad y los alumnos salieran a sus hogares. Ron y Ginny había recibido carta de sus padres donde les pedían que se quedaran en el colegio que seria mas seguro, por lo tanto Hermione mando carta a sus padres para informar que se quedaría ahí. Harry les había contado a Ron y Hermione que pronto los profesores estaría de un mejor humor, y debido a que la cita de Remus y Tonk´s seguro había pasado, Hermione fue la elegida por los chicos para hablar con Tonk's...

-sabias que no tardarías en venir Hermione – decía una divertida la profesora de pociones mientras entraba al despecho seguida por su alumna.

-bueno Tonk's ...sabes que eres una amiga para nosotros...después de que Remus hablara con Harry hemos querido saber si ya son pareja...

_RECUERDO _

-¿ya me puedo quitar la venda?- decía Tonk's, estaba parada a en medio de un claro de luz entre los árboles del bosque prohibido.

-ya...espero que te guste- le decía Remus al oído cuando ella observo, que había una lujosa mesa con velas y comida para dos, además de algunos lienzos de tela colgando de las copas de los árboles.

-me encanta – dije ella volteándose a verlo y dándole un tierno beso. La cena fue placentera y amena, debido a los recuerdos que Remus le contaba a Tonk's de su época en el colegio; después de una larga charla...

- Nymphadora...quiero darte un regalo...por ayudarme en la luna llena – la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia un pequeño espacio entre los árboles, al ver la cara que ella ponía, la cual era de que esperaba ver algo

-esta frente a ti- Tonk's movía los brazos en el aire, esperando tocar algo, hasta que… Remus se acerco y tomo la mano de ella y juntos jalaron la capa de invisibilidad revelando el regalo.

-Sirius la dejo en mi casa desde hace años…y en nuestra ultimas conversaciones me comento cuanto le gustaría regalártela… así que yo solo te la entrego.

-es grandiosa… muchas gracias Remus- dijo Tonk's muy emocionada mientras se subía a la moto de Sirius (N/A: yo que se la capa no es tan grande para cubrir una moto, pero uno debe imaginárselo ¿no?) – pero la más grandioso – dijo ella después de unos instantes de emoción - …es que tu me permitas estar a tu lado… te prometo que nunca te dejare de apoyar.

-te amo…y solo te pido que comprendas mi condición de lica… - pero Remus no pudo terminar ya que Tonk's se abalanzo sobre él

-ya lo he aceptado – y después de esto se besaron demostrando el amor que tenían entre ellos.

_FIN DEL RECUERDO _

-es algo tan romántico… muchas felicidades… siempre he pensado que Remus es una persona muy tierna.

-yo también y ahora… he conocido su lado mas tierno… mas romántico… mas detallista… mas…mas..

-¿mas? – dijo la voz de Remus que estaba parado junto a la puerta del despacho, ese comentario hizo que las chicas se asustaran.

-es todo por ahora Srita. Granger – dijo Tonk's cambiando su tonos soñador

-si… gracias… profesora- se despidió dejando solos a los profesores de pociones y defensa "que pasen buena tarde" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y que ambos profesores se sonrojaran...

-¡Harry… despierta…Harry despierta…feliz navidad!- Ron gritaba por todo el cuarto, mientras zangoloteaba a su amigo, al tiempo que se vestía.

-ya oí Ron… feliz navidad- pronto los dos chicos estuvieron vestidos y dispuestos bajar.

Era un día soleado y al parecer había nevado toda la noche, este año fue diferente ya que el colegio quedo mas vació de lo normal, hasta Neville había ido a su casa para las vacaciones, para mala suerte de Harry, Dean se quedo ahí, por lo tanto él se estaba acercando poco a poco a su pelirroja.

-feliz navidad- dijo Hermione al bajarla escalera y encontrar a su amigo y novio desenvolviendo los regalos.

-feliz navidad Hermione- dijeron al unísono y Ron se paro para darle un tierno beso

-hay que románticos- decía la voz burlona de Lavander (otra que por desgracia se quedado en el colegio)

-Lavander... retírate...ve a soltar tu veneno por otro lado- decía otra vocecilla burlona a las espaldas de ella, era Ginny que estaba mas que dispuesta a correr a desenvolver sus regalos. Se quedaron los cuatro solos y aunque Harry y Ginny desearon abrazarse, besarse, solo se concretaron a darse una mirada un poco fría.

-gracias Ron... ay que detalle de Dean... gracias Hermione...- alcanzaba a decir Ginny cuando habría los regalos de su hermano, amigo y cuñada respectivamente, Harry había permanecido sentado en el sofá comiendo una rana de chocolate y viendo de reojo a su pequeña.

-¿ni siquiera por que es navidad van a dirigirse una sola palabra?- pregunto Hermione algo molesta, ante la actitud de sus amigos, ella y Ron estaban recostados en otro sofá. Pero antes de que alguno de los mencionados abriera la boca, por la ventana entro una lechuza que nadie reconoció (era del colegio) y se poso en las piernas de Ginny, ella tomo la carta que traía.

-¿de quien es?- escudriño Ron a su hermana que se había puesto roja hasta las orejas, a la vez que se paraba y tomaba sus regalos.

-no te interesa hermanito...ah... feliz navidad Harry...¿contenta Hermione? – y acto seguido subió las escaleras los mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Dean le habrá mandado la lechuza?- se pregunto Ron en voz alta

-no – contesto Harry muy seguro de la respuesta

-¿cómo sabes?- Hermione adopto un tono quisquilloso

- bueno...yo digo...si ya le mando un regalo... yo digo...- Harry se había puesto muy nervioso...

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, se encontraron con un cuadro muy romántico, debido a que los profesores de pociones y defensa se entregaban sus regalos a unos pasos del gran comedor, y sin imaginar que los estaban observando, se abrazaron y dieron un beso de tal modo que Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían dar crédito a lo que veían "wuao" alcanzaron a exclamar los tres, después de que los profesores entraran al gran comedor. El desayuno fue ameno, debido a la cantidad de alumnos, todos se sentaron en una misma mesa junto con los profesores, para mayor incomodidad de Harry que no había podido felicitar a su pequeña, Dean se había sentado junto a ella e intentaba hacerle plática, lo peor era que no podía escucharlos. Hagrid se había enfermado, y no podía salir de su cabaña, los tres fueron a felicitarlo, ahí pasaron hasta que cayo la tarde; la comida paso sin mayor sobresalto, solo la incomodidad de Harry debido a que Dean se sentó con Ginny y al final la acompaño a la torre Gryffindor...


	7. Chapter 7 ¿FELIZ? NO, MARAVILLOSA NAVIDA

**Capítulo 7: ¿FELIZ? NO, MARAVILLOSA NAVIDAD**

-hola...mhm...te vez...preciosa..- decía Ron algo nervioso al ver a su novia que bajaba las escaleras, Hermione llevaba una falda tipo campirana, con blusa de manga ¾ ambas color café con bordados blancos, llevaba unas botas (con las que apenas lograba estar a la altura de Ron) y su capa (había empezado a nevar).

-tu también te ves...muy bien...- dijo ella sonrojándose ante su comentario y pensamiento. Ron llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa color rojo quemado de manga larga y con cuello alto que le quedaba ajustado a su cuerpo.

-¿a donde me vas a llevar?- decía Hermione con mucha curiosidad, eran casi las 10 de noche y Ron estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo prometido hace algunas noches.

-eso Srta. Granger...- y le dio un tierno beso- ...se lo diré cuando lleguemos. Y salieron de la sala común con dirección a donde solo Ron había dispuesto.

Unos minutos después, una chica de melena rojo intenso salía casi de puntillas de la sala común, tras caminar varios pasillos sintió la presencia de alguien y antes de que pudiera voltear le tapo los ojos con las manos.

-aunque no me hables...- dijo una voz masculina-..no te quiero junto a ese.

-no se preocupe...- adoptando un tono muy serio-...ya le puse un alto a "ese"

-muy bien...aclarado el asunto...feliz navidad- dijo la voz sin dejar de tapar los ojos de Ginny

-feliz navidad

-acompáñeme- y la llevó por el colegio semi-oscuro, tras unos minutos de caminata, ella escuchó como él murmuraba algo, volvieron a avanzar ...

-espero que te guste- dijo él al quitarle las manos, dejándola ver un cuarto lleno de velas y con algunos lienzos blanco y rojos en las ventana, en el centro había una mesa con cena para dos y mas al fondo una puerta (¿a dónde daba? se preguntaba ella).

-me encanta... - alcanzo a exclamar Ginny una vez observado el cuarto (N/A: era el salón de menesteres)

-hago todo esto por ti mi pequeña...- dejo Harry abrazándola por la espalda y hablándole al oído- ...para demostrarte que tan importante eres..como te lo dije en la carta- y dicho esto Ginny comenzó a reír y a ponerse igual de roja como lo había echo en la mañana al recibir la lechuza.

-creo que Hermione se imagina algo

-ahora no me importa nadie...solo tu- dijo Harry melosamente y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la mesa para comenzar a disfrutar de la cena...

-estas seguro que es aquí...la verdad no tengo recuerdos agradables de este lugar- decía Hermione algo temerosa de entrar por las raíces del sauce boxeador.

-por desde hoy será agradable- dijo Ron tomándola de la mano y llevándola por el camino... unos minutos mas tarde ya en la casa de los gritos, Ron llevo a Hermione a un cuarto totalmente desconocido para ella, al entrar estaba lleno de flores rojas y pequeñas luciérnagas que flotaban por el techo dando un iluminación tenue al lugar, en una esquina estaba una chimenea y en frente una mesa elegante además de un sofá al parecer muy cómodo.

-¿qué dices?- le pregunto al ver la cara que Hermione tenía

-digo...que ahora...este será mi lugar favorito...- y se acerco a su novio dándole un apasionado beso...

-ya, me rindo...en serio- decía Harry pidiendo paz, una vez que un pedazo de pastel de carne le cayera en el hombro, ambos estaban llenos de comida, habían empezado una guerra.

-tu empezaste- se excusaba Ginny mientras se limpiaba el merengue de la blusa

-ven te ayudo- Harry comenzó a quitarle la comida de la ropa, al igual que ella, al poco rato se volvieron caricias, y ambos estaban envueltos en la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro...las caricias fueron subiendo de tono...a tal grado que...

-Harry... yo...- alcanzo a decir Ginny al tiempo que seguía las caricias de su novio, sin embargo Harry se detuvo, reaccionando a lo que estaba haciendo

-Ginny...lo siento...yo...no quería...- se alejo de ella y se sentó, tratando de despejar su mente de la situación, unos instantes después...

-¿quiere...hacer...el...amor...Sr. Potter?-dijo Ginny al oído de él casi en susurro y en un tono meloso, la expresión de Harry fue de incredibilidad...al mismo tiempo ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazo... y volviendo a hablarle al oído- por que yo si...Sr. Potter- Harry sonrió ante ese comentario y se miraron a los ojos...las palabras sobraron en ese momento, se besaron tiernamente y Harry la cargo llevándola hacía la puerta que había al final del cuarto...detrás de ella había unos aposentos levemente iluminados por unas cuantas velas...se recostaron en la cama acariciando su cabello, su cara, su cuello, todo su cuerpo...fue un momento de entrega y aunque Harry la trato con mucha ternura (como si ella fuera a romperse) también hubo seducción, fogosidad y pasión, una pasión que ambos había deseado demostrarse desde hace tanto tiempo "te amo", le susurraba al oído a su pequeña, "yo también...te ...amo", y esa navidad, esa noche y ese cuarto fueron testigos del amor que se demostraron, un amor que sobrepasaba a las amenazas y terceros que los rodeaban...

-todo estuvo muy rico- decía Hermione mientras tomaba el ultimo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-que bueno que te gusto...- y dicho esto se levanto, tomo a su novia de la mano y llevándola al centro del cuarto – ahora... algo especial... – y tras un movimiento de su varita mágica aparecieron un violín y un piano, los cuales interpretaron una melodía tranquila y romántica.

-¡¡Ronald Weasley... ¿vas a bailar!- decía una divertida Hermione

-primero que nada... por que estamos solos...- explicaba entre besos-...y dos... por que me debías un baile...pero... no te hagas ilusiones... ehhh- Ambos se dejaron llevar por la música...y poco a poco se fue olvidando del baile, Ron llevo lentamente a Hermione al sofá, nada importaba en ese instante mas que estar juntos y demostrándose cuanto se querían pero...

-Hermione...quiero preguntarte algo..- dijo Ron bajando el nivel los besos y caricias

-¿ahora?...dime

-¿te besaste con Krum?- Ron estaba mas serio que nunca, por su parte Hermione estaba totalmente extrañada, pero no por la pregunta sino por que fuera él el que sacara a relucir ese nombre (sabiendo cuanto le ardía escucharlo), tras unos minutos de silencio incomodo...

- si...pero... Ron me dio solo un beso...- se apuro a decir ante la cara de enojo de su novio- ...un beso que no significó nada para mí y Viktor lo sabe...fue algo desprevenido y lo aclaramos...él sabe que solo es un amigo para mi

-pero Ginny menciono el año pasado que... ¿de que te ríes?

-corazón..quien crees que le dijo eso a Ginny...esperaba que te lo contara...y así paso...tienes la misma cara que pusiste en cuarto año en el baile – no podía aguatar la risa

-¡Hermione... no es gracioso...ahora resulta que tener celos es gracioso!

-Ron ...yo también tuvo celos de...ella

-bueno también ponías unos ojos con los que bien me habrías enterrado- y ambos empezaron a reír, luego cayó el silencio "te amo", dijo Ron antes de volverla a besar "esto si significa mucho..te amo", las caricias volvieron a presentarse entre ellos...Ron no podía detenerse estaba totalmente acelerado y Hermione no se oponía a nada, es más fue ella quien decidió dar el siguiente paso, al pasar su mano por la espalda de Ron (debajo de la camisa), la ropa empezó a estorbar entre ellos... "¿segura?" ... "si" ...Ron descubrió a una Hermione mucho más mujer, mucho mas sensual la cual terminó de enloquecerlo...por su parte ella logró confirmar que no solo en las peleas era intenso, hicieron el amor, entregándose, amándose, gozándose uno al otro...


	8. Chapter 8 UN HORCRUX MENOS

_**Capítulo 8: UN HORCRUX MENOS**_

Estaba a punto de amanecer y ambas parejas se alistaban para regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione salieron del sauce boxeador y se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad tardaron unos minutos en llegar y al pasar por el agujero del retrato encontraron una escena que altero totalmente a Ron...

-Ginny…que haces…con...¿Harry?- Ellos había regresado del salón de menesteres y se estaban despidiendo de una manera muy romántica al pie de la escalera, Harry había olvidado totalmente observar el mapa.

-Ron no es lo...que parece..es...- trataba de explicar Harry algo angustiado de recibir algunos cuantos golpes de su amigo.

-¿que hacen aquí?- preguntaba quisquillosamente Hermione

-no podía dormir, fui a buscarte y no estabas- dijo mirando a Hermione -baje pensando en encontrarte, vi a Harry me dijo que Ron no había regresado y

estábamos preocupados por ustedes, estuvimos platicando ¿algún problema?... ¿me pueden decir donde estabas hermanito?- respondió tan rápido Ginny que ninguno de los presentes pudo articular palabra –me lo imaginé...- dijo ante el silencio de Ron -buenas noches- y subió las escaleras...Hermione se despidió de los chicos y subió a su cuarto...unos minutos mas tarde mientras Harry se acomoda en su cama...

-Harry... tu y mi hermana... ¿regresaron verdad?- a Ron se le hacia incomodo pensar que se besaban sin ser nada.

-si..pero Ron no queremos que nadie lo sepa...entiéndenos- dijo él convencido de que ahora si su amigo le iba caer a golpes.

-aja- fue lo único que dijo Ron antes poner su cabeza en la almohada y quedarse profundamente dormido...al poco rato Harry hizo los mismo...

Los siguientes día fueron mas que románticos para ambas parejas, salían al campo de Quidditch (Ron trataba de convencer a Herminone que subiera a una escoba, pero nunca lo logró), iban a ver a Hagrid y daban paseos nocturnos cada una por su lado (claro)...una mañana antes de que acaban las vacaciones...Harry se desparto sobresaltado y con un ardor en la cicatriz...prueba que algo importante le había ocurrido a Voldemotr...y su presentimiento fue confirmado cuando bajaron a desayunar y Hermione recibió El Profeta...

" _ATAQUE MORTIFAGO FRUSTRADO" _

_Ayer durante una fuerte operación Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, en la cuidad de Londres detuvieron a un grupo de Mortifagos que estaban a punto de realizar un ataque masivo a muglee's...hasta el momento ninguno de los mortifagos ha declarado el paradero de EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO mientras tanto un grupo de Aurores se encargan de registrar la zona para evitar mayores daño en la cuidad y en los muglee's... seguiremos informando. _

-ahora...regreso...- dijo Harry y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo..con destino al salón de menesteres "necesito verte" dijo tres veces y la puerta apareció frente a él..cuando entro se encontró con una pequeña replica del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, según como él lo recordaba, junto a la chimenea había un sofá y de ahí surgió una voz...

-te estaba esperando Harry...toma asiento...- dijo Dumbledore con un tono sereno y divertido al mismo tiempo – supongo que ya habrás visto lo de los mortifagos.

-profesor...no entiendo..¿porqué atacar Londres?- Harry había ocupado la silla junto al escritorio.

-en mi opinión es una forma de despistar al ministerios...yo creo que Tom esta mucho más lejos de Londres- decía el profesor al tiempo que ocupaba la silla frente a Harry – ahora...necesito enseñarte algo que he conseguido...- y dicho esto el profesor Dumbledore puso en el escritorio una pequeña taza de oro con dos finas y trabajadas manijas, Harry estaba seguro de haberla visto antes...sin embargo no atinaba a descubrir donde...donde...

-¡¡profesor esa es la taza de Helga Hufflepuff!- dijo él aun que no muy convencido, ya que esa taza ahora le faltaba el tejón que le había visto grabado en el recuerdo de Hokey, el elfo doméstico.

-notas algún cambio en ella...Harry?

-el tejón..no esta...profesor..ese era un... horcrux- dijo Harry en un susurro

-así es...ahora sólo faltan tres- dijo el profesor con una amplia sonrisa ante la cara de asombro de Harry, ¿cómo supo del medallón falso, se preguntaba así mismo –Harry...algún día comprenderás estos encuentros.

-profesor...cree que Vodemort...haya...hecho algo contra Draco...usted sabe...por que él no pudo y ese...traidor...

-Severus Snape...Harry... aunque no es profesor tiene nombre

-¿cómo lo sigue defendiendo?

-Harry creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy...solo quería que supieras que ahora hay un horcrux menos...hasta luego..- y dicho esto volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente, haciendo que él cayera en un profundo sueño...

-Harry...oye...despierta...Harry- escuchaba la voz de su amigo

-¿qué paso?-Harry estaba tirando en el pasillo

-eso es lo que yo digo ¿qué te paso?

-yo...el profesor Dumbledore...- Harry veía hacia las paredes y no encontró ninguna puerta –tenemos que hablar...vamos a la sala común.

Harry contó lo ocurrido a Ron y Hermione, como el cuarto de menesteres había sido como el despacho del director, así como la taza de Hufflepuff y Harry encontró en sus amigos una reacción diferente a la del primer encuentro...

-pero Harry el profesor Dumbledore...esta...mu

-¡lo se Hermione...pero fue muy real...y no es un fantasma!

-tranquilo Harry...en cierto modo te entendemos... pero...

-miren si fuera un fantasma, un espíritu, o algo por el estilo...¿cómo puede tener en sus manos algo que ni siquiera yo mismo puedo obtener?...¡la taza!- este ultimo comentario dejo mudos a sus amigos y antes de que alguno pudiera dar una explicación, por una de las ventanas semi-abiertas de la sala común entro una lechuza, era la misma que le había llevado la nota a principios de curso, ahora llevaba un paquete...el cual Harry tomo y desenvolvió, la tiempo que leía " _por si acaso. A. D." _y sacó de la caja la taza de Helga Hufflepuff, dejando a Ron y Hermione totalmente asombrados.

-ven...no es mi imaginación

-entonces...¿no esta muerto? – dijo Hermione- ...es imposible...

-¡lo más asombroso es que a pesar de todo...él sigue defendiendo a Snape!

-ya no se que pensar...me voy a dormir...buenas noches...- y dicho esto Harry subió a su cuarto, tratando de olvidar ese encuentro...


	9. Chapter 9 ¡¡¿QUE ESTOY QUÉ!

**Capítulo 9: ¡¡¿QUE ESTOY QUÉ!**

Las clases había comenzado y el mes de enero estaba por finalizar, al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, para Ron y Hermione todo seguía siendo miel por todas partes, aunque no fue lo mismo para Harry y Ginny ya que se volvieron más difíciles sus encuentro en la cabaña de Hagrid, en el salón de menesteres, o en la sala común, solo se concretaban a darse algunas miradas y cartas mediante el correo del día (cosa que incomodaba un poco a Ron). Debido a que era el ultimo año, Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron mucho mas deberes, no tanto teóricos sino prácticos, esto era tener que estar en diversos salón practicando, las pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos y hechizos que los profesores dejaban de tarea (algo bastante agotador)...

-¿te sientes bien?- decía una chica a su cuñada

-la verdad no...tuve una noche horrible y casi no dormí- contestaba su cuñada con una cara muy pálida y ojerosa. Ambas estaba sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar, "buenos días" alcanzó a decir ella todavía con expresión de cansancio "no dormí bien" aclaró al ver la cara de asombro de ambos chicos.

-Ron...¿por qué no comes?- decía Neville que noto que su compañero no había probado bocado alguno (cosa rara en él)

-no tengo hambre- contesto el pelirrojo un poco asombrado de su respuesta

-pues parece que Harry no ha comido en días- Neville si que estaba al pendiente de sus compañeros, Harry había estado devorándose todo lo que estaba a su alcance (si que era un día raro). De pronto tras unos instantes de que los chicas probaron bocado una de ellas salió corriendo algo pálida, seguida por la otra "voy ayudarla", dejando a los chicos algo desconcertados.

-oye cuñis..estas bien- decía una de ellas mientas cerraba la puerta del baño

-no...no puedo comer nada...todo lo estoy regresando...-era claro que estaba muy mal.

-por que no vas a la enfermería... te acompaño.

-si vamos... –dijo ella al salir de una de los cubículos- ...la Sra. Pomfrey... me podrá ayu...- dijo en un hilo de voz la chica al tiempo que caía al suelo desmayada...

...Harry y Ron estaba saliendo del gran comedor, algo confundido ante la actitud de las chicas, y con destino a su primer clase del día, sin embargo ninguno de los dos esta por adivinar que tan diferente sería ese día.

-Harry..Ron...oigan...tiene...que...ir... a ... la...en...fer...me...ría...-decía Neville contadamente debido a que no podía respirar, ya que había llegado corriendo- Ron...tu...tu...tu...se... desmayo... tu... her...- Fue lo único que Neville pudo decir, pues al escuchar las palabras desmayo y enfermería ambos chicos salieron corriendo...

_mientras tanto en la enfermería _

-te sientes mejor- decía una chica algo angustiada al ver a su cuñada muy débil en una de las camas

-si..pero me sigo mareando- respondió ella en un hilo de voz

-no te preocupes querida se pasara en unos momentos...son síntomas normales- la que hablo fue la Sra. Pomfrey.

-normales...¿de qué habla?- decía la chica que estaba sentada junto a su cuñada

-del embarazo

-¿CUÁL EMBARAZO?- exclamaron al unísono

-según por la muestra de sangre...tienes mes y medio de embarazo querida- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey con una amplia tranquilidad

-¡¡¿QUÉ ESTOY QUE!

-¡¡POR MERLÍN QUE VA A DECIR RON!- decía su cuñada que también se había puesto pálida ante la noticia.

-¿yo qué?...¿Hermione que te pasó?- Ron se asombro de ver a su novia en la cama (N/A: ¿se imaginaron a un bebe Potter?...pues noooo, es un Weasley je je)

-jóvenes creo que ellos deben hablar a solas- Sugirió la Sra. Pomfrey a Harry y Ginny (quien seguía sin dar crédito que pronto sería tía), puso un biombo para darles privacidad alrededor de la cama donde estaba Hermione.

-dijeron que te desmayaste...fue por que no comiste?...o estas enferma?- Ron estaba totalmente preocupado por su novia

-Ron...¿recuerdas la navidad?- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, al no saber cual sería la reacción de él

-claro...- dijo en un tono muy meloso- ...como olvidarla- y se acerco a darle un tierno beso a su chica- ...¿por qué lloras?- Ron estaba muy preocupado

-Ron...te juro que no pensé que esto pasara...- dijo sollozando

- ¿qué te pasa?...Hermione me estas asustando...

-Ron...estoy...embarazada...vamos a tener un bebe... – Ron se quedo mudo, ni siquiera pudo mover un músculo de su cara...alcanzo a levantarse y caminar alrededor de la cama, Hermione esperaba alguna respuesta, enojo, alegría, nervios, algo. Poco apoco se fue acercando a ella y sin decir agua va, la abrazó, la beso tan apasionadamente que ella no puso resistencia alguna...

-gracias...- le dijo al oído a su novia

-¿qué?

-gracias...por darme esta maravillosa noticia...- ahora eran dos los que lloraban pero de alegría-...se que no son las mejores condiciones, aun somos estudiante y no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero es la mayor dicha que me puedes dar, ¡vamos a ser papás!...te amo

-gracias Ron...gracias por apoyarme...y es una dicha para mi...mas por que es tuyo...es del hombre que amo...- y volvieron a besarse con más ternura.

-buenos días- dijo una voz muy seria que sobresalto a la pareja

-buenos día profesora- saludaron al unísono, la profesora McGonagall había hecho su aparición.

-supongo que la Sra. Pomfrey le habrá dicho que...

-supone bien Sr.Weasley...por tanto pido que de inmediato sus padres sean informados... y debido a esta noticia... sugiero que sea tomada con serenidad...se que un embarazo no se puede ocultar...pero deben comprender que el mundo mágico esta en una situación muy difícil.

-profesora le aseguro que Hermione y yo seremos responsables ante esto...con nuestros padres...y aquí en el colegio...

-bien...la Sra. Pomfrey pide que Hermione se quede hasta la noche...Sr. Weasley espero que no pase de hoy para que mande una lechuza...con permiso ...ah... felicidades papás...- y dicho esto esbozo una sonrisa ante los futuros padres y salió del biombo...unos segundos mas tarde aparecieron Harry y Ginny.

-bien...que piensas Ron – dijo Ginny con tímida.(era obvio que a Harry le dijo ella)

-que mi hijo va atener los mejores tíos del mundo...- dijo alegremente dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana y abrazando a su mejor amigo -...voy a ser papá Harry- decía muy emocionado mientras Ginny abrazaba a su cuñada...


	10. Chapter 10 VISITAS INESPERADAS

**Capítulo 10: VISITAS INESPERADAS**

Había pasado una semana desde que los chicos recibieron la noticia del nuevo elemento de la familia Weasley; el día siguiente de la noticia Ron mando carta a sus padres para que fueran al colegio y cuando se reunieron la Sra. Weasley rompió en llanto al saber que pronto su pequeño Ronnie le daría un nieto (algo muy tierno por parte de ella) el fin de semana que siguió Hermione y Ron tuvieron permiso de ir a visitar a los padres de ella y aunque hubo un poco de enojo de parte de ellos terminaron aceptando la situación; Por su parte Ginny y Harry parecía niños con juguete nuevo ya que se cada vez que se encontraban los cuatro solos en la sala común se ponía hablar del futuro sobrino y todas las cosas que comprarían para el bebe... Así comenzó el mes de febrero y todo el colegio estaba emocionado ya que se acercaba la segunda visita a Hogmeade...

-profesor me permite al Sr. Potter- decía la profesora McGonagall que interrumpía una clase de defensa.

-claro..Harry puedes salir- dio permiso el profesor Lupin, Harry estaba muy asombrado de que lo llamaran, a sabiendas que no había hecho nada.

-Harry...hay alguien que desea verte...pasa – la profesora McGonagall lo había llevado al despacho del director (ahora el de ella, claro) al entrar Harry no daba crédito al ver quien era, nunca pensó verla en el colegio.

-Sra. Figg...¿qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto asombrado

-ay... chico siento darte yo esta noticia...pero es importante que sepas que tus tíos... pero...pero siéntate querido...siéntate- Harry tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y junto a la Sra. Fig..

-Harry creo que debes saber que la casa de tus tíos fue atacada- aclaró la profesora

-¿QUÉ? Pero...pero y los Dursley... ¿están bien? – es claro que Harry no sentía un gran afecto por ellos, pero de eso a no importarle que los atacaran -¿que pasó?

-querido...están bien...solo que la casa quedo destruida...ellos ahora están en otra casa y se les ha modificado la memoria...así...que...

-un momento...¿qué tanto les modificaron la memoria?- pregunto esperanzado

- solo hasta unos días antes de que fueran atacados... según ellos se ganaron una casa en un concurso del trabajo de tu tío...algo por el estilo.

-el punto Harry... es que al tratar de reconstruir el ataque de mortifagos en la memoria de tus tíos y tu primo... describieron a Voldemort (ese nombre hizo estremecer a la Sra. Figg), y que estaba interesado en un portarretrato...algo por el estilo... ¿sabes algo sobre eso?

-no- dijo Harry fingiendo demencia, sin embargo su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora y ubico ese objeto en el fondo de su baúl.

-bueno... creo que es todo... necesito regresar...- exigió la Sra. Figg a la profesora- ...mis gatitos no pueden estar mucho tiempo sin mi... querida Minerva.

-Harry puedes retirarte

-si...con permiso – Harry salió del despacho con dirección al gran comedor ya que las clases habían terminado y era la hora de comer, trataba de sacar de sí la sensación de pena que sentía por los Dursley, cuando llego al gran comedor empezó a comer bajo la mirada de sus amigos...Harry les contó la visita inesperada de la Sra. Figg así como el ataque y el objeto que Voldemort quería...

-¿pero que relación tiene ese portarretrato de tu mamá con Voldemort?- analizaba Hermione, los cuatro caminaban rumbo al lago, era una tarde soleada.

-es lo que no entiendo

-pero se supone que Voldemort no puede entrar a la casa de tus tíos...esta protegida por tu mamá- Ron trataba de descifrar ese hecho

-es lo que yo también me pregunto- Los cuatro de sentaron en la hierba junto al lago...tras unos segundo de silencio...Ron empezó a reír, al parecer sin motivo alguno

-¿de que te ríes corazón?

-me acorde de que en 4to. año Harry no salió del lago hasta salvarnos a todos...lo recuerdas?- y tras ese comentario los cuatro rompieron en risa

-bueno mi deber era sacarte a ti, pero no veía a..

-Krum- murmuro Ginny con una mirada fija en el horizonte

-ósea Ginny con solo decir "él" era suficiente- exigió Ron algo molesto

-no Ron...ahí viene Krum- y tras decir esto los otros tres voltearon y vieron que Viktor Krum se acercaba a saludarlos y junto a él Lavander muy sonriente.

-supongo que ella...le dijo donde encontrarnos –le susurro Hermione a su novio.

-Herr...mio..ne...hola- dijo al tiempo que los cuatro se levantaban, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, Viktor abrazó a Hermione con tanta efusividad que Harry tuvo que tomar del brazo a Ron para que no le soltara un golpe a Víktor –has...carrbiado mucho...hola Harry...Rronald...hola...Ginny.

-hola- alcanzaron a decir los tres- Lavander se había quedado alejada disfrutando la escena

-veo que es tu novia Harry- dijo ¿alegremente? Viktor, al mismo tiempo se soltaron de la mano

-¿qué..que haces aquí?- Harmione estaba totalmente asombrada de verlo, ya que no se habían escrito nada en meses.

-vine a verrte... necesito hablarr contigo...a solas- puntualizó ante la mirada de Ron

-no hay secretos para mis amigos y...mi novio–dijo Hermione muy seria y tomando de la mano a Ron

-porr favorr-dijo él ignorando por completo el comentario de Hermione

-nosotros vamos a ver a Hagrid- y dicho esto Harry y Ginny se llevaron casi a rastras a Ron...

Tras unos minutos de estar en la cabaña de Hagrid, que para Ron fueron horas, casi días, Hermione entro con un rostro muy pálido y con muestras de lágrimas.

-que te hizo..ese- Ron estaba mas que dispuesto por salir y echarle mas de un maleficio a krum

-nada Ron...tranquilo...es lo que me molesto su actitud

-¿que te dijo?- su cuñada trataba de contener su enojo

-dijo que quería que me fuera con él...que no estaba segura aquí..porque el Señor Oscuro no estaba lejos y que al estar cerca de Harry...aseguraba mi muerte...

-dijo eso- Harry no comprendía su forma en referirse a Voldemort

-me dio miedo su la forma en que hablo...el daba por echo que Voldemort atacaría

-¿será un mortifago?

-por favor hermanito..el que tu no lo soportes... y que se preocupe por Hermione no quiere decir que es un mortifago... ya olvídalo Hermione... ya se fue y debes tranquilízate le puede afectar a mi sobrino

-si ya olviden esa visita y siéntense a tomar una "pequeña" taza de té...se que te encantará Hermione- dijo Hagrid alegremente a lo que los cuatro asentaron y compartieron la mesa con su gran amigo..olvidando por completo las visitas inesperadas de ese día.


	11. Chapter 11 “ L E” “CON CARIÑO”

**Capítulo 11: " L. E." "CON CARIÑO"**

Pronto llegó el día de San Valentín y todo el colegio estaba muy emocionado debido a que ese día hubo una visita programada a Hogsmeade... Ron preparó algo muy tierno y romántico en la sala común para Hermione y su bebe... mientras tanto Harry planeo una cena en el pueblo para su pequeña...solo que ahora no tardaron en regresar, ya que Ron estaba al pendiente de ellos...

La normalidad regresó al colegio y con ella las tareas prácticas...sin embargo a Harry le rondaba la idea de el ataque de Voldemort a la casa de los Dursley...

-¿no entiendo que es lo que buscaba ahí?- comentaba Harry, que tras haber artado de ese tema a Ron Hermione y a la misma Ginny, buscaba una respuesta con el profesor de defensas.

-Harry...¿qué fue lo que te dijo la Sra. Figg...sobre lo que dijeron tus tíos?

-que Voldemort estaba buscando un portarre..tra..to- recapacito Harry y salió corriendo hacia la sala común "ahora regreso"...tras unos minutos volvió con el portarretrato en sus manos, se lo enseño a Remus...

-¿quién te lo dio Harry?

-mi tía Petunia..justo antes de irme a la madriguera...dijo que era de mi madre

-años que no lo veía- dijo Remus al tiempo que lo examinaba

-¿cómo?

-este portarretrato se lo regalaron a Lily en un cumpleaños...antes de que muriera

-¿pero como llego a la casa de los Dursley...en todos estos año nunca vi nada de ella ahí...esto de seguro lo tenían guardado...nunca lo vi

-cómo llego a la casa de tus tíos no lo se... pero me lo imagino – Harry escudriño en los ojos de Remus buscado la respuesta- si observas bien los tallos de las rosas veras que en ambos lados se forman una letra...- Remus espero que Harry examinara el portarretrato...y así lo hizo observó detenidamente los tallos de las rosas de plata y identifico las letras que se formaban eran dos "S" – deduzco que ya sabes quien se lo regalo...ahora imagina la reacción de tu padre ante ese regalo

-pero...pero ella lo acepto...acepto un regalo de ese...de Snape... pero si la insultaba

-en esa época era parte de la orden...y Lily creía al igual que Dumbledore que había regresado a nuestro bando...claro James no pretendía tener un regalo de Severus en su casa y menos si ese regalo era para su esposa...mira la parte de atrás- Harry volteo el portarretrato y observó que en la parte superior de éste estaba grabado "L.E." y más abajo "con cariño" .

-entonces mi mamá se lo llevo a mi tía...no quería tirar esto...las verdad es un bonito portarretrato...pero tampoco quería que mi papá se enojara con ella.

-sin embargo esto no responde por qué Voldemort lo quería

-¿por qué...lo quieres?- dijo Harry en un susurro...

Harry contó la conversación que tuvo con Remus a Ron, Hermione y Ginny los tres estaban muy extrañados del tipo de regalo que Snape le hizo a la mamá de Harry y mucho más que Vodemort fuera tras el.

-por que no... se lo vas a enseñar a... Dumbledore?- titubeo Ron ante la cara de asombro de Harry (él pensaba que no creía sus encuentros)

-sería bueno- apoyo Hermione

-no lo había pensado... ahora vengo

-hola Harry...que gusto verte

-buenas tardes profesor..necesitaba verlo porque...

-supe lo de tus tíos

-es por eso que vengo profesor...mis tíos dijeron que Voldemort buscaba un portarretrato...este portarretrato- Harry extendió la mano y se lo mostró al profesor, al tiempo que lo dejaba en el escritorio.

-ah el portarretrato de Eileen Príncipe

-no... este portarretrato se lo regalo Snape a mi madre

-si Harry...en sí era de la madre de Severus...ella se lo regalo a su hijo- Harry no daba crédito.

-¡Snape le regalo un portarretrato de la familia a su madre!... y ahora Voldemort lo quiere...¿de regreso?- Dumbledore asentó con una sonrisa de complicidad, al parecer Harry había llegado al punto que el profesor deseaba.

-Harry déjame el portarretrato...tengo una ligera sospecha de él...buenas noches- dijo el profesor sin cambiar su tono de voz, tranquilo, y levantándose de la silla.

-profesor... esto será acaso...un Horcrux- dijo Harry meditando

-dije buenas noches Harry – y el profesor Dumbledore volvió a poner su mano en la frente de Harry, y como en los otros encuentros él despertó tirado en el pasillo sin ninguna puerta a su vista...

-y no te dijo nada más – protestaba Ron

-me están desesperando este tipo de encuentros

-Harry, tranquilízate...a lo mejor el lo va a revisar o algo...- Hermione no terminó la frase, ya que se empezó a marear, Ron fue más rápido y evito que cayera al suelo la llevo hacia un sofá

-la que debe tranquilizarse eres tu- dijo su cuñada algo sobresaltada

-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería corazón?- dijo Ron

-si- y dicho esto los futuros padres salieron de la sala común, Ginny que los observaba desde un sofá dio un suspiro muy nostálgica

-y... ese suspiro- dijo Harry melosamente al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba

-se ven muy tiernos...¿no crees?

-si se quieren tanto..y el bebe los está uniendo más

-me gustaría tener un hijo Harry

-¡¿QUÉ? ESTAS LOCA ¿CÓMO PIENSAS EN TENER UN HIJO EN ESTOS TIEMPOS!

-pero Harry...

-YO NO QUIERO TENER UN HIJO...QUE TE QUEDE CLARO GINNY

-POTTER CALLATE... YO NUNCA DIJE QUE QUERÍA UN HIJO... AHORA... HOY... NUNCA LO DIJE-Ginny estaba totalmente furiosa, toda roja de coraje y sacando a relucir su actitud Weasley- ADEMÁS NO TE PREOCUPES POTTER...NUNCA DIJE QUE FUERA TUYO- dijo entre manoteos y subió las escaleras, sin embargo Harry recapacito rápidamente lo que había dicho y alcanzó a Ginny a la mitad de las escaleras

-perdóname...- dijo tomándola del brazo a quedándose a su espalda, ella no respondió- ...fui un tonto... no debí hablarte así...perdóname... por favor

-te amo Harry... y me duele que para ti sea una locura..tener un hijo...un error

-Ginny entiéndeme un hijo en este momento sería sentenciarlo a muerte, Voldemort vendría por...

-deja de escudarte tras de él...vive tu vida... deja de vivir para él – dijo encarándolo, pero si perder un tono de tranquilidad

-tu cree que yo no quiero eso...tengo ganas de salir de aquí sin estar a la defensiva... sin esperar a encontrarme un mortifago o al mismo Vodemort...¿qué quieres que haga?

-no se Harry... pero Voldemort esta muy lejos de Hogwarts pero tu lo tienes aquí presente en cada momento... me duele ver que tu vida la estas gastando más en él que en ti mismo... buenas noches- y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino

-me perdonas

-buenas noches- dijo en un susurro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novio.


	12. Chapter 12 EL ATAQUE

**Capítulo 12: EL ATAQUE**

El mes de febrero terminó rápidamente al igual que marzo, pero para Ron y Hermione eran eternos y aunque la pancita de Hermione empezaba a notarse se lograba a cubrir con la túnica del uniforme. Por otra parte Harry había intentado varias ocasiones hablar con el profesor Dumbledore sin embargo la puerta del salón de menesteres no aparecía al decir "necesito verte", al final se dio por vencido y decidió seguir el consejo de Ginny y apartar de sus pensamiento a Voldemort, el portarretrato y los mortifagos; Eran mediados de abril y los alumnos se alistaban para la visita a Hogsmeade era sábado y el día estaba soleado...

-toca...Ginny..decía Hermione alegremente de camino a Hogsmease, ella tomo y acaricio la pancita de su cuñada y sintió como su sobrino se movía, exclamo un "ay" de alegría y al mismo tiempo Harry sintió a su sobrino, los cuatro rieron ante el singular saludo del más pequeño de los Weasley

-cuando regresemos te enseño algo que mandaron Fred y Georg- dijo alegremente Ron al oído de su novia...

-ahorita vamos Hermione- decía Ron tratando de tranquilizar a su novia que tenía antojo de un paleta, los cuatro estaban en Tres Escobas acababan de comer

-pero quiero una paleta- suplicaba desesperada Hermine

-parecen niños- se quejo Ginny , al tiempo que Harry reía

-si mi hijo sale con cara de paleta tu vas a ser culpa...eh- amenazó la futura mamá

-bueno te acompaño...- dijo Ginny resignada a cumplir el antojo de su cuñada -ustedes nos alcanzan- Ron y Harry se quedaron para pagar la cuenta...

Unos minutos después mientras salían de Tres Escobas se escucho una gran explosión que alboroto a todos en el pueblo, alumnos y habitantes corrían de un lado a otro desesperados "nos atacan" "mortifagos" eran las frases que se escuchaban por toda la calle principal; Harry y Ron alcanzaron a sacar sus varitas e ir a Honeydukes a buscar a Hermione y Ginny cuando llegaron a la esquina donde se encontraba la tienda de dulces lograron visualizar un grupo de mortifagos que echaban maleficios a algunos alumnos, los profesores llegaban poco a poco entre algunos miembros de la Orden, Harry y Ron localizaron a las chicas que estaban detrás de unas mesas de un tienda defendiéndose de algunos hechizos de los mortifagos... los cuatro se protegieron del grupo de mortifagos, Ron trataba de cubrir a Hermione, pero ella seguia luchando con ellos "Ron no estoy enferma"

-no veo a Voldemort

-talvez no este él aquí- contestaba Ginny al tiempo que un chorro de luz roja le rozaba el cabello

-alguien tiene que venir dirigiéndolo...tampoco esta Snape- dijo Ron, el ataque bajo de nivel por parte de los mortifagos dejando a la defensiva a los cuatro.

-te dije que estabas en peligrro- dijo una voz de hombre conocida, la voz surgía de las espalda de ellos, cuando voltearon vieron a...

-tu- dijo Harry sin dar crédito

-dame el portarretrato Potterr...o quierres que tu noviecita sufrra- dijo Viktor Krum dirigiendo su varita hacia Ginny

-por qué Viktor?- dijo Hermione a punto de llorar

-mas vale juntarrse con el diablo y no atravesárrsele...te lo adverrtí Herrmione... ¡DAME EL PORTARRETRATO POTTERR!

-YO NO LO TENGO- al tempo que le lanzaba un hechizo a krum quien supo esquivarlo

-quirrres jugarr rrudo ehh- el grupo de mortifagos volvió a atacar al tiempo que Ron jalaba a Hermione por uno de los callejones entre las tiendas..tras ellos fue Krum

-CORRE HERMIONE CORRE- gritaba desesperado Ron viendo que Krum iba tras ellos..les lanzó un hechizo que dio en el hombro de Ron derribándolo por completo al suelo, Hermione cayo de rodillas y trataban de levantarse cuando...

-COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE TENGAS UNA RRELACIÓ CON ESTE WEASLEY

-POR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO...TU NO ERAS ASÍ VIKTOR – suplicaba Hermione al tener frente a ella a Krum

- BIEN DICHO NO ERA...Y NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ESTAS CON...-Krum cayó por completo...y esbozo una sonrisa malévola... al parecer había comprendido algo..¿pero qué? – así que hay un nuevo Weasley – Ron y Hermione palidecieron..¿cómo lo supo?- la mente es muy trraicionerea querrida Herrmione...

-CORRE GINNY CORRE- jalaba Harry a Ginny que había logrado salir de la calle principal, iban por el mismo callejón que Ron y Hermione había tomado... de pronto escucharon "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" y un estruendo

-¡¡ES RON!- dijo Ginny al punto de la histeria, los dos siguieron el camino de pronto se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, ella estaba votada en el suelo inconsciente y Ron lleno de sangre, apenas vio que Ginny llego junto a Hermione, Ron salió corriendo tras Krum, pero Harry lo alcanzo y detuvo

-Ron ya se fue

-él la ataco...a ella y a mi hijo...Harry él...él

-Ron...hay que llevar a Hermione al colegio..ven vamos- Harry cargo a Hermione aún inconsciente y Ginny llevaba a Ron, este ultimo estaba herido el brazo izquierdo...

Pronto llegaron a la calle principal de Hogsmeade donde observaron los daños que dejo el ataque, algunos alumnos estaba heridos, así como la gente del pueblo, unos minutos después de seguir caminando se encontraron con Remus y Tonk's. Ante la escena Lupin sugirió llevar a Hermione por uno de los pasillos oculto..así lo hicieron entrando por Honeydukes y pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, llegaron a la enfermería la cual estaba con algunas camas llenas de alumnos heridos...pero ninguno se comparaba con el estado de Hermione...

-¡POR MERLÍN QUE LE PASO!- exclamo la Sra. Pomfrey al tiempo que Remus acomoda a Hermione en una cama del fondo

- la ataco Krum...por favor ayúdela...mi hijo...- alcanzó a decir Ron entre los gemidos de dolor...


	13. Chapter 13 UN VERDADERO DOLOR

**Capítulo 13: UN VERDADERO DOLOR**

-Sr. Weasley será mejor que usted vaya con el profesor a esa cama para que lo cure..por favor... necesito revisar a la Sra. Granger- y dicho esto volvió a colocar un biombo alrededor de la cama de Hermione...durante algunos minutos Ron estuvo tranquilo al saber que Hermione estaba siendo atendida...pero no recibía respuesta cosa que lo estaba desesperando... la Sra. Pomfrey salió... regreso con la profesora McGonagall...ella volvió a salir... "Ron necesito que vengas conmigo... Harry acompáñenos" los tres salieron de la enfermería...

cuando llegaron a la dirección

-profesora que paso...Hermione esta bien ¿verdad?

-Ron siéntate por favor...necesito que me digas bien que paso cuando Krum la atacó

-la verdad no se que hechizo fue el que hizo...nunca lo había oído, leído, o algo por el estilo..solo vi que Hermione voló y cayo desmayada

-Ron para mi es una pena decirte esto- Harry nunca había visto tanta tristeza en los ojos de la profesora

-¿qué le paso a Hermione?- dijo Harry muy preocupado

-ella esta bien..solo algunos raspones y por las pociones que le dio la Sra. Pomfrey dormirá tranquilamente hasta...

-¿y mi hijo?- interrumpió Ron, al parecer él había tocado el punto por el cual la profesora McGonagall lo había llevado con ella

-Ron el hechizo que Krum utilizó en Hermione es magia oscura y muy antigua...y por desgracia...desintegró al... bebé- estas palabras dolieron en Harry...¡como era posible que hiciera eso con un ser que ni siquiera había nacido!...Harry alcanzo a ver a Ron que estaba totalmente pálido...las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos...

-no- dijo en un susurro- no...no es cierto...no es cierto profesora- Ron se levantó

-Ron tranquilízate- dijo Harry tratando de agarrar del brazo a su amigo

- no me toque...- exigió Ron aventando a Harry - ...ESE MATO A MI HIJO...LO MATO...Y QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE – Ron empezaba a romper todo que le tenia a su alcance, salió de la dirección

-Harry por favor no lo dejes solo- suplico la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que Harry salía tras su amigo...

-Ron por favor cálmate- Harry trataba de detener a su amigo que estaba rompiendo todo en el cuarto, los había seguido por todo el colegio hasta la sala común y su dormitorio

-NO...ESE MALDITO...ME HUBIERA MATADO A MI...NO...A MI HIJO...HARRY MATO A MI HIJO – Ron pronto se dejo caer en el suelo con ganas de quedarse ahí por siempre

-Ron... a mi también me duele...yo los quiero mucho y me duele verte así amigo-dijo Harry hincándose junto a él, Ron lo abrazó parecía un niño pequeño llorando en brazos de su padre

-Harry era mi hijo...no sabes cuanto deseaba que naciera

-lo se amigo mío...pero tienes que ser fuerte...Hermione te necesita

-Hermione- dijo en susurro Ron- tengo que estar con ella cuando despierte

-Ron, ella despertará hasta mañana...- dijo la voz de Ginny que estaba en la puerta, tenía lo ojos llorosos y llevaba una taza -...la Sra. Pomfrey quiere que te tomes esto...es para que duermas – las palabras sobraron entre los hermanos, Ginny se acerco para darle la bebida, le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó, Harry ayudo a Ron a levantarse y lo llevo a su cama, una vez que Ron cayó en un profundo sueño ellos salieron de la habitación...

-¿estas bien?- dijo Harry sentándose en un sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común

-no- dijo Ginny al tiempo en que rompía en llanto- no...no estoy bien... Harry...tengo miedo...- y Harry la abrazó tiernamente dándole un beso en los labios

-tranquila...estoy aquí contigo...tranquila- dijo él al tiempo que derramaba lagrimas silenciosamente, tenia que ser fuerte para su pequeña, al poco rato se quedaron dormidos...

Al día siguiente Ron fue a la enfermería para estar junto a Hermione quien no había despertado, él le pidió a Harry y a Ginny que lo acompañaran, sería difícil darle esa noticia sólo, la noche había caído y Harry y Ginny comían algunos bocadillos que Dobby les había llevado, Ron no probó bocado ...

-Ron...- dijo Hermione levemente al abrir los ojos

-hola... como te siente...- dijo Ron acercándose a ella tratando de no escucharse triste, le dio un beso en la frente

-bien..hubo muchos heridos... –dijo después de mirar a su alrededor y notar que la enfermaría estaba vacía

-no..- dijo Ginny pero se cayó por que si decía una palabras más no lograría contener las lágrimas

-¿que pasa...Ron?

-corazón...tienes que saber que...- Ron bajo la mano y acaricio el vientre de Hermione- ...ese Krum...lo...lo...

-callate...- lo detuvo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, había comprendido lo que su novio le trataba de decir, se quitó las sabanas y vio que tenía parte del cuerpo vendado -...no...no es cierto Ron...Ginny...Harry...¡NOOOO!...- Hermione se abrazaba el vientre deseando sentir a sus bebe

-Hermione...escúchame...- Ron la abrazó evitando que se levantara- ...la Sra. Pomfrey no pudo hacer nada...dice que el hechizo lo...de...sin...te...gro...

-¡NOOOOO NO NO!... MI BEBE NO...MI HIJO...RON NUESTRO HIJO

-Hermione tranquilízate por favor- Dijo Ginny al tiempo que se levantó y abrazó a su cuñada, Ron se estaba desmoronando ante la escena

-Ron amigo...por favor- dijo Harry y los cuatro se abrazaron compartiendo el verdadero dolor de perder a un ser querido...un ser que apenas iba a conocer la vida...

-siento interrumpir - dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall, tras una hora de silencio total entre los cuatro, la voltearon a ver, Ginny y Harry se apartaron, la profesora se acerco a Harmione y la abrazó fue ahí cuando Harry vio por primera vez como la profesora pudo haber sido una tierna madre – Hermione fui personalmente a ver a tus padres e informarles sobre la situación, te mandan esta carta, Ron tus papás también fueron informados... bueno creo que por el momento es todo...querida será mejor que descanses por esta semana- se despidió tiernamente de los cuatro y volvió a dejarlos solos en la enfermería...


	14. Chapter 14 LA VISITA DE DUMBLEDORE

**Capítulo 14: LA VISITA DE DUMBLEDORE**

Habían pasado casi una semana del ataque en Hogsmeade, y aunque al parecer todo había regresado a la normalidad, los alumnos seguían algo temerosos de otro ataque...por su parte Ron hacia acto de presencia en las clases y aunque mostraba tranquilidad era obvio que sus pensamientos volaban con su novia y si observabas detenidamente su mirada encontrabas una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Por su parte Harry y Ginny acompañaban a Ron durante la comida y trataban de iniciar una conversación que levantara el ánimo...pero Ron prefería en sus ratos libres ir a la enfermaría y pasar el tiempo con Hermione que por comentarios de la Sra. Pomfrey platicaban tranquilamente y en ocasiones solo lloraban silenciosamente...

-buenas noches- dijo una voz que los sacó de una amena plática, era una tarde después de clase y Harry y Ginny habían acompañado a Ron para pasar un rato con Hermione, para todos era una verdadera sorpresa la visita

-profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry aún sin creer que él estuviera ahí, en la enfermaría, lejos del cuarto de menesteres

-pero...¿esta usted vivo?- dijo Ginny asombrada de ver al profesor Dumbledore

-solo puedo decirte que estoy aquí...querida- sonrió levemente y se acerco Ron y Hermione – todo estará bien...- dijo mirándolos con ternura a través de sus lentes de media luna- ... ustedes son fuertes y más el amor entre ustedes...- después le dio un abrazó paternal Ron y un tierno beso en la frente a Hermione- ...¿quieres decirme algo querida?- dijo ante la mirada de Hermione.

-el gira tiempo... profesor...el gira tiempo...podría- dijo Hermione esperanzada, pero el profesor Dumbledore la interrumpió

-lo siento Hermione..pero eso no funciona en estos casos...solo puedo pedirles resignación...se que la perdida de un hijo es difícil...y le aseguro – dijo mirando a Ron- que el señor Krum tendrá lo que merece...en su debido momento- puntualizó

-gracias profesor...no sabe lo importante que es para nosotros verlo en estos momentos- dijo Ron tomando de la mano a su novia.

-además quería hablar con Harry..¿me puedes acompañar?- Harry asentó con la cabeza y salió de la enfermería tras el profesor... dejando un poco más tranquilos a Ron y Hermione...

-Harry quería entregarte esto- dijo el profesor sacando de su túnica el portarretrato de Lily, sin embargo Harry al tomarlo notó algo diferente en él, los tallos en ambos lados del marco ya no formaban las letras "s" eran totalmente rectos, cosa que asombró a Harry

-profesor...es lo que yo imagino...¿esto era un Horcrux?

-Tom nunca pensó que Severus se lo regalara a Lily y mucho menos que esto llegara a tus manos...pero sí, era un Horcrux

-eso quiere decir que...- dijo Harry emocionado

-solo quedan 2- concluyó la frase el profesor Dumbledore- creo que debo irme – dijo el profesor observando al fondo del pasillo, Harry comprendió que casualmente este estaba totalmente desierto ¿en una tarde libre?- buenas tardes Harry- y dicho Harry le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta

-bunas tardes profe...- no terminó la frase ya que estaba totalmente solo... de ambos lados los alumnos empezaban a aparecer por el pasillo haciendo mucho alboroto...

Harry les contó acerca del Horcrux así como la misteriosa desaparición del profesor Dumbledore

-sigo sin comprender estos encuentro- dijo Harry desesperado

-es un poco normal que se encontrara contigo...pero...con nosotros?- dijo Ginny

-lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo Voldemort convirtió en un Horcrux un portarretrato de Snape?- intervino Ron

- esta claro, siendo un regalo de la madre de Snape, del "principe mestizo", Voldemort lo utilizó como un Horcrux- reflexionaba Hermione,

-Voldemort nunca imaginó que Snape se lo regalara a mi madre y mucho menos que estuviera en casa de los Drusley... cerca de mí

-y si además de ir a...matarte...esa noche...¿también busco el Horcrux?- murmuro Ginny algo temerosa

-puede ser...entonces siempre supo que estaba en la casa de los Dursley...- comprendió Harry -... ¿y nunca atacó... hasta ahora?- volvió a confundirse

-pero el no puede entrar a la casa de tus tíos... por la protección de tu madre- hacía hincapié Hermione, esa platica si que la estaba animando y distrayendo un poco

-Harry...¿te despediste de tus tío?

-no Ron se fue sin decir adiós- dijo Ginny un poco sarcástica

-a lo que me refiero...- dijo sin hacer caso a su hermana- ...¿es si les dijiste que regresarías a esa casa?- Harry meditó todo lo que había hecho o dicho el último día en casa de los Dursley...

-le dije a mi tía que después de este año en Hogwarts, no regresaría jamás a esa casa y que le daba las gracias por haberme "cuidado" en estos años- los cuatro comprendieron esas palabras

- ya no la consideras tu hogar...así fue como rompiste la protección de tu madre hacia esa casa - dijo Hermione muy satisfecha de haber encontrado la razón por la que Voldemort pudo entrar a la casa de los Dursley

-Voldemort entro a la casa, busco el portarretrato y de seguro torturo a tus tíos, ellos le dijeron que lo tenías tú y...para no arriesgarse...mando a un grupo de mortifagos...con ese maldito- dijo Ron con una furia contenida

- "dame el portarretrato Potter"- murmuro Harry recordando las palabras de Viktor Krum -si no me hubieran atacado...no estarían en esta situación- dijo Harry recriminándose por la perdida del hijo de Ron y Hermione.

-no Harry...él no sabía de mi hijo... "la mente es muy traicionera"...

-¿oclumancia?...pe...pero...¿cómo pudo aprender tan rápido?- Ginny estaba temblando

-"el Señor Oscuro no esta lejos"... "junto a Potter aseguras tu muerte" ...- dijo Hermione recordando las palabras de Krum cuando la visitó

-él no es un mortifago nuevo... desde hace meses...tal vez años... "el hechizo que Krum utilizó en Hermione es magia oscura y muy antigua"- recordó las palabras de la profesora McGonagall -...seguro que desde que Vodemort regresó...- reflexionó Ron con un profundo odio en sus ojos

-¿qué es peor que morir?- preguntó Hermione -la muerte de un hijo...supo de mi embarazo a través de mi mente...-se contesto, con algunas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

-todo el tiempo tuviste razón Ron- se lamentaba Ginny -es un mortifago- tras recodar la desconfianza a su hermano...


	15. Chapter 15 LOS ÉXTASIS

**Capítulo 15: LOS ÉXTASIS**

(N/A: esta es la forma en que imagino los ÉXTASIS, espero que les guste)

Los días siguientes fueron más amenos para los chicos, Hermione salió dela enfermaría y como todo el colegio se entero de lo sucedido entre ellos Lavander quien se mantuvo al margen de la relación de Ron y Hermione; por su parte Harry cada vez pasaba mas tiempos romántico con su pelirroja ambos había olvidado por completo el ocultar su romance, así como ignorar los comentarios y miradas de los alumnos, pasaban las tardes libres en el salón de menesteres platicando, leyendo algunos libros para el estudio de Harry, y consintiéndose...

-Ginny..- decía Harry dejando de besar a su novia

-¿qué?

-es mejor que no vayamos

-aja- dijo Ginny algo molesta – ya entendí

-no te enojes...es solo.. que...

-ya entendí.. tuvimos relaciones y ya...se acabo el romance- dijo levantando la voz

-¡¿QUÉ! Pero...pequeña por que piensas eso

-por qué...Harry desde hace tiempo es así...nos empezamos a besas...acariciar...a querer y tu de golpe te detienes y "Ginny vamonos"... "Ginny hay que vernos con Ron"... "Ginny esto"... "Ginny el otro"...

-nunca vuelvas a pensar que por que ya hayamos tenido relaciones ya no me interesas...te amo más que nunca- dijo Harry muy serio y sin dejar de mirar a Ginny -...es solo que...no estoy 100 aquí, estamos a un mes de acabar la escuela...y..Vol

-Voldemort de nuevo

-esto era lo que no quería...estarnos peleando...- ahora era Harry quien estaba molesto -... esto es ahora que estamos aquí juntos..¿cómo será cuando me vaya y te quedes un año más?...¿qué serán pelas por lechuza?- Ginny no movió los labios solo lo observó con una inmensa tristeza ahora estaba comprendiendo de la futura separación.

-solo quiero que sepas que te amo...- susurro tiernamente, Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso - ...pídeme que me vaya contigo y lo hago

-no Ginny...tienes que terminar la escuela...es para que estés mejor preparada...- se abrazaron – te prometo que nunca me alejare totalmente de aquí y te mantendré informada de todo- y volvieron se a besar, una y otra y otra vez...

El ultimo mes llegó, así como los ÉXTASIS para Harry, Ron y Hermione (esta ultima esta mas repuesta ya que los estudios ocuparon sus pensamientos así como los ratos románticos con Ron, quien en ocasiones se controlaba para no decir nada que doliera en ambos). Durante una semana tuvieron exámenes prácticos que duraban hasta la hora de comer, por lo tanto eran agotadores, además de aumentarle que después de comer y de un merecido descanso era el estudiar y practicar la material del día siguiente (cosa que puso triste a Ginny, pero lo comprendía).

-¿qué hora es?

-aún faltan 5 minutos corazón- Ron trataba de calmar a su novia, los tres estaban sentados en la mesa Gryffindor con el resto de los alumnos de séptimo año de todas las casas

-¿y si no paso?

-estoy seguro que tendrás el premio anual- dijo Harry, la verdad los nervios de Hermione lo estaban desesperando más

-buenos días- dijo la voz del Ministro de Magia que acababa de entrar por el Gran Comedor, seguido por los profesores del colegio

-buenos días- dijeron todos al unísono, guardaron silencio mientras todos ocupaban su lugar en la mesa de profesores

-los iremos llamando uno por uno para darles sus resultados empezaremos la casa de Gryffindor...Thomas Dean...- Harry vio como Dean se paro y lentamente se acerco a la mesa... los tres trataban de mantenerse serenos y no mirar a los profesores...tras unos minutos de ver como sus compañero iban y regresaban con sus resultados... "Granger Hermione" dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar su nombre y se paro temblando...cuando llegó frente del Ministro...

-quiero felicitar a la Srita. Granger por obtener ÉXTASIS " _EXCEPCIONALES" _y que ella ha merecido el Premio Anual de la casa Gryffindor- todos los presentes aplaudieron a Hermione, quien una vez recibido sus resultados llegó casi volando a la mesa para recibir un abrazo de Harry y un tierno beso de su novio... "Weasley Ronald"….al escuchar su nombre Ron palideció, se acerco a la mesa y cuando emprendió el regreso su rostro era otro llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... "no son excelentes pero " _SUPERAN EXPECTATIVAS" _, mis papas estarás orgullosos"... "yo lo estoy corazón" y se dieron otro tierno beso... "Potter Harry"

-muchas felicidades Potter- dijo Rufus Scrimgeour muy serio aunque había una mirada de satisfacción

-gracias

-por unanimidad tus ÉXTASIS " _SUPERAN EXPECTATIVAS" _muchas felicidades- dijo la profesora McGonagall con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba sus resultados

-muchas gracias profesora...profesores-dijo Harry mirando al resto de los presentes, se reunió con Ron y Hermione, los tres morían por salir y celebrar sus resultados con Ginny, en especial Harry (claro)...pronto paso la mesa de Slyterin...y así con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw...

-¡FELICIADES hermanito- decía una Ginny muy emocionada abrazando a Ron – cuñis tienes que ayudarme para los míos ehh...- abrazó a Hermione

-y para mi no hay nada- exigió Harry muy serio, Ginny lo atrajo con el dedo y mirándolo con picadamente, cuando lo tuvo cerca le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso...Ron iba a protestar pero Hermione lo jalo le dio un beso "déjalos..así estaremos solos" y se fueron al dormitorio de los chicos...

-ahora me toca a mi- dijo Ron muy pícaro y abrazando a su novia para besarla

-te amo- dijo ella mostrando nostalgia en su voz

-yo también...¿pero qué tienes...por que esa cara Srita. Premio Anual?- ese comentario hizo reír a Hermione

-es solo que...ya no hay otro año...y no hay...

-no hay peros que valgan para que tu y yo estemos juntos...esto no es un romance de niños corazón...te quiero junto a mi para siempre y nunca te voy a dejar...- la volvió a besar apasionadamente, Hermione correspondió olvidando sus dudas y miedos, las caricias y besos seguían subiendo de tono y Ron llevaba lentamente a Hermione a su cama pero...

-Ron...no..no estoy preparada...- su voz tembló ante este comentario, Ron se detuvo y la miro con serenidad

-no te preocupes..te entiendo...ven..- y la llevo a la cama se recostaron en ella, Hermione jalo una almohada y de ella salió un par de zapatitos tejidos color azul con bordados blancos...Hermione los tomo y enseguida brotaron las lagrimas

-Fred y Gerog lo mandaron esa mañana...no tuve el valor de enseñártelos- Hermione tomo uno y le dio el otro a Ron

-guardémoslo en el corazón- le dio un beso a Ron y se abrazaron tratando de evitar los recuerdos...


	16. Chapter 16 EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA NUEVA ETA

**Capítulo 16: EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA**

El ultimo día en Hogwarts llegó y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban emocionados..si embargo Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían sentimientos encontrados en parte alegría por terminar el colegio y estar mejor preparados para la guerra con Voldemort y en otra tristeza por dejara Ginny, mas por parte de Harry. El banquete de fin de cursos paso sin mayor sobre salto...

-espero que no te olvides de tu viejo amigo- exclamaba Hagrid... los chicos estaban apunto de abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-claro que no Hagrid...te vendremos a ver además nos veremos en la Orden- dijo Harry esto ultimo en un susurro.

-cuídate Hagrid- dijo Hermione con un tono triste

-si cuídate...ah y cuida a mi hermanita eh- dijo alegremente Ron..se escucho el silbato del Expreso y los últimos alumnos subieron. El viaje fue tranquilo..Ron y Hermione se acomodaron en el sillón del compartimiento.. mientras Harry y Ginny conversaban animadamente...cuando atravesaron a la barrera del anden 9¾ se encantaron con los señores Weasley...

-ten mamá...se que te encantarán mis ÉXTASIS- dijo Ron mientras se dirigían a la Madriguera en los coches del Ministerios

-si Ron, Remus me lo dijo- decía divertida Molly al tiempo que los demás sonreían.

-Sra. Weasley quiero agradecerle que me permita quedarme aquí unos días- los chicos habían llegado a la Madriguera

-de nada querido...sabes que eres como un Weasley - esto ultimo hizo que tanto Harry como Ginny se sonrojaran.

La primer semana de vacaciones fue amena, Harry y Ginny daban algunos paseos alrededor de la casa así como jugar Quidditch..por otra parte Ron había ido a pasar esos días a casa de Hermione y al parecer por las lechuza que había mandado estaba aprendiendo mucho de las costumbres Muggle's (cosa que alegró al Sr. Weasley)...

en casa de Hermione

-te amo...- susurraba Ron a su novia, ambos habían cocinado una receta familiar de Hermione y ambos cenaban a la luz de las velas

-yo tambien...y nunca voy a dejar de agradecer el haberte conocido...ser bruja me permitió entrar a Hogwarts...me permitió conocerte...ser tu amiga...y ahora...-dijo acercándose poco a poco a Ron- ...ser tuya

-te prometo que nunca más vas a volver a sufrir...-dijo dándole un tierno beso a Hermione

-vamos a enfrentarlo juntos corazón...a esta guerra...a él...y a todo lo que se ponga en frente- dije en tono muy serio Hermione y se acurruco en los brazos de su novio

-y para sellar esta promesa..quiero regalarte esto...- dijo sacando una bolsita de terciopelo rojo quemado

-pero...pero- decía al ver el contenido, era una cadena de oro con un dije cuya forma era medio corazón en la parte de atrás decía "Ronald".

-pero nada, corazón- dijo el mostrándole uno idéntico que traía puesto cuya diferencia fue que el de él tenía grabado "Hermione", ella simplemente sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

-ya puedo quitarme esto- decía una impaciente Ginny

-ya- dijo él abrazándola por la espalda –este es mi nuevo Hogar...y quiero que tu seas la primera en conocerlo- dijo entregándole la llave.

-es preciosa- ambos estaban parados en la puerta de una casa de dos pisos muy bien decorada (por afuera), y aunque no reconoció el lugar escucho a Harry susurrarle "Valle de Godric...la casa de mis padres".

Ambos entraron y se encontraron con una acogedora sala que pedía que una familia la habitara

-es un nuevo comienzo...y este lugar te estará esperando- dijo él melosamente, Harry llevó a Ginny por todas las habitaciones de la casa y cuando llegaron a la recamara principal... en la cama había una cajita que desconcertó a Ginny

-es para ti- ella se acerco y la abrió...no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían,eraun anillo con un diamante, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a un Harry de rodillas y mirándola –Ginny Weasley...te quieres casar conmigo...cuando salgas de la escuela, claro – dijo muy serio, ella no contestó simplemente se arrojo a sus brazos dándole un tierno pero apasionado beso donde se demostraba el amor, la atracción y el deseo en ellos.

Es así como ambas parejas empiezan una nueva etapa en sus vidas, Ginny un ultimo año en Hogwarts sin el famoso Harry Potter cerca; Hermione a enfrentarse a unos estudios más avanzados de Medimagia, Ron en su inicio de preparación para Auror, así como también (en ellos como pareja) la resignación y la preparación para enfrentarse a "ese" que les dio un gran dolor; y por ultimo Harry Potter es esta vez no regresaría a Hogwarts sino que se enfrentaría a un mundo real con el recuerdo de sus padres, padrino y profesor, sin embargo no estará solo, tendrá a Ron, Hermione y sobre todo a Ginny siempre en todo momento apoyándose, demostrándose ese gran amor que existe entre ellos y que es capaz de soportar sorpresas, tristezas, alegrías, pleitos, dolores, pero sobre todo una guerra que pronto enfrentarían en carne propia...una guerra ante Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy, Krum y demás mortifagos...y aunque no podrían acertar a lo que se avecinaba estarían seguros de que el amor que ambas parejas se profesaban... nunca se perdería y olvidaría jamás.

FIN


End file.
